Cc s'incustre !
by CcOfCheschire
Summary: Lelouch n'est pas là, C.c s'ennuie... Pourquoi ne pas aller explorer la dimension A, qui envoie les gens dans d'autres animés ?
1. Prologue

C.c débarque ! (titre provisoire)

C.c s'ennuyait. Certes, monter une rébellion avec les chevaliers noirs était une distraction intéressante, mais maintenant que Suzaku avait capturé Lelouch et l'avait emmené devant son empereur de père, on n'avait plus de nouvelles de lui et les choses stagnaient. Dépourvus de leader, les chevaliers noirs ne savaient que faire. Elle soupira et réfléchit. Lelouch n'allait pas revenir avant un bout de temps. Un petit séjour dans la dimension C ? Non, elle s'ennuierait plus qu'ici. Il lui restait une option…La dimension A. La jeune (en fait pas si jeune mais on sait pas trop) fille sourit. Voilà qui lui plaisait. Elle se leva de sa chaise et interrompit Kallen, qui lui faisait un exposé trrèès ennuyant sur les Knightmares , pour lui dire qu'elle s'absentait un moment. L'autre protesta, bien sûr, mais C.c ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Elle rassembla quelques affaires et partit pour Paris, où se trouvait le portail pour aller à la dimension A.

Elle arriva à la capitale quelques temps plus tard. C'était la première fois qu'elle venait en France, mais pas le temps de visiter. Premièrement, elle était terriblement excitée (même si ça ne se voyait pas) de découvrir la dimension A, et deuxièmement, elle était recherchée par tout Britannia, donc s'attarder ici ne pouvait que lui attirer des ennuis. C.c descendit ce qu'ils appelaient « Les Champs-Elysées ». A sa droite et à sa gauche, des boutiques toutes les plus luxueuses les une que les autres. Les passants étaient tous des britanniens riches et bien habillés, leur porte-monnaie débordant de billets. En fait, le sien aussi était rempli, mais elle n'avait pas de temps pour ces futilités. Elle avisa une petite ruelle sombre qui faisait tâche dans la rue presque blanche. « Impasse du Cheshire ». C'était là. Elle obliqua et pénétra dans l'impasse. C'était un petit cul-de-sac sale et puant. Personne ne s'aventurait ici, où alors en sortait très, très vite. Contre le mur de droite, des meubles abandonnés. Contre le mur devant elle, des sacs de vêtements. Contre le mur de gauche, des poubelles. Elle poussa ces dernières. Rien. Mais C.c en avait vu d'autres : pour accèder à la dimension B, elle avait dû aller tout au fond de la fosse des Mariannes. Elle frissonna : mauvais souvenir.

La jeune fille fit un pas en avant. Pour la dimension D, elle avait dû déchiffrer une énigme complexe pour ouvrir la porte, qu'allait elle devoir faire aujourd'hui ? Elle s'appuya négligemment contre le mur pour réfléchir… Mais le mur bascula. Enfin, plus précisément, la porte camouflée dans le mur s'ouvrit, et C.c tomba dans l'inconnu.


	2. Chapitre 1 : Aterrissage

La chute était longue. C.c avait un peu l'impression d'être Alice dans _Alice au pays des merveilles_ , ce livre que Lelouch lui avait prêté. Elle eut donc le temps de réfléchir. Que savait-elle sur la dimension A ? D'après les rapports qu'elle avait lu, les auteurs disaient que la personne qui franchissait le portail se retrouvait dans un monde totalement aléatoire, et ne pouvait changer de monde qu'en mourant. En fait, la dimension A était elle-même un portail. D'après les mêmes rapports, il était impossible de choisir son monde, et sortir de la dimension était extrêmement compliqué, mais il n'était pas précisé comment.

C.c sortit de sa réflexion en remarquant que l'espace sombre où elle tombait s'éclaircissait de plus en plus, jusqu'à prendre une jolie couleur bleu clair. En baissant les yeux elle s'aperçut avec horreur qu'environ 100 mètres en dessous d'elle s'étendait une forêt verte ! A se rythme, elle allait s'écraser. Il fallait trouver une solution, et vite. Elle ouvrit son sac et prit le premier vêtement qu'elle trouva et le tendit aux-dessus de ses épaules pour s'en faire un parachute. Mais elle ne ralentit pas. Pourtant ça marchait dans les films ! Bizarre. En attendant, le sol se rapprochait de plus rapidement. C.c ferma les yeux et s'abandonna à son sort. Au moins si elle mourrait , elle changerait d'endroit.

Peut-être que son ange gardien veillait sur elle se jour là. Où peut-être que son ange gardien jouait à la belote avec son ami Fred et que la bonne étoile de C.c le remplaçait. Mais peut importe. Elle fermait les yeux très très fort en esperant que le choc ne soit pas trop brutal quand elle atterit. Bien plus tôt que prévu. Sur quelque chose de mou. Et de haut. Et de beige. Qui se déplaçait. Très très vite. Elle ouvrit prudemment les yeux et se releva, puis se pencha pour voir sur quoi elle était perchée. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et elle se retint de justesse de hurler. Elle se trouvait sur la tête d'un géant d'environ 10 mètres de haut. Et il courait droit en direction d'un mur. Elle s'avança tout doucement vers le bord du crâne de ce géant pour regarder le sol. Elle était à hauteur d'arbre. A quelques mètres en dessous d'elle, un sentier. Elle retourna au centre de la tête du géant et s'assit. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre. Peut-être qu'il se passerait quelque chose quand ce géant, qu'elle avait décidé d'appeler Bob, arriverait au mur.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent. Le mur s'approchait et étrangement, alors qu'il courait à pleine vitesse, Bob ne ralentissait pas. C'est alors qu'elle entendit derrière elle un galopement de cheval… Elle courut sur la tête et vit, sur le sentier, un homme d'une trentaine d'année, vêtu d'une cape verte avec un symbole qu'elle ne pouvait pas voir, lui hurler quelque chose.

-Hé toi ! Qu'est-ce-que tu fais là-haut ?

-Pas le temps d'expliquer ! Aidez-moi à descendre !

Et à partir de là tout alla très vite : l'homme lança deux grapins qui étaient accrochés à ceinture sur Bob, actionna quelque chose et fut brusquement tiré. Une fois en l'air, il sortit deux lames et à la hauteur de la nuque du géant, fit deux entailles et atterit sur la tête qrâce à un balencement compliqué sur un arbre.

-Viens !

Il prit C.c par la taille et sauta. Bien lui en prit, car une seconde plus tard, Bob s'effondra.

C.c et l'homme atterrirent doucement à quelques mètres du cheval. Celui-ci attendait patiemment son maître.

-Dit… L'homme la regarda bizarrement. Tu appartient à quel corps de l'armée ? Non, tu dois être une villageoise… Mais tu es bien habillée, serais-tu une noble du mur Sina ? Réponds, enfin !

C'était assez ironique vu que C.c n'avait pas eu le temps d'en placer une. Elle réfléchit. Elle n'avait strictement aucune idée de l'endroit où elle se trouvait et de ce qu'était les « corps de l'armée », mais elle répondit la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit :

-Je suis une villageoise, mais mes parents sont morts il y a quelques temps, et avec l'argent qu'ils m'ont laissés je me suis achetée ces vêtements…

Son histoire était-elle crédible?

-Ah. Tu aurais dû acheter quelque chose de plus utile.

Apparemment oui.

-Mais bref, je t'ai sauvé la vie, alors tu m'en dois une. Pour avoir l'idée de monter en haut de ce titan pour lui échapper et réussir sans équipement tridimensionnel, tu dois être extraordinairement douée… Tu vas venir avec moi, je vais te présenter au capitaine.


	3. Chapitre 2 : Découvertes

L'homme la prit sur son cheval et ils chevauchèrent en direction du mur en silence pendant dix minutes. Puis il prit la parole :

-Hum, c'est peut-être un peu cru, mais… Qui es-tu ?

-Je m'appelle C.c et j'ai (elle improvisa) 19 ans. Le village d'où je viens s'appelait Britannia mais il à été détruit par ces… titans. Et puis celui-ci m'a pris en chasse.

-Ah, mes condoléances. Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de Britannia… Mais bon. Tu as hésité sur le mot titan…

-Oui, avant aujourd'hui je ne savais pas ce que c'était…

-Tes parents ne t'ont donc rien appris ? Surtout maintenant ? Enfin, je pense qu'on a un peu de temps, je vais te faire un cours express.

Il lui apprit donc qu'ils étaient en l'an 850. Il y avait environ une centaine d'années, l'humanité avait été menacée par des êtres beaucoup plus grands qu'eux : les titans. C'étaient des créatures à forme humaines pouvant atteindre les 15 mètres et même 55 ou 60 mètres dans un cas. Les titans avaient l'avantage en force et en nombre et les humains, très vite dépassés car les titans étaient invulnérables et se régénéraient dans les 2 minutes, furent dévorés par les titans.

Une petite part de l'humanité avait échappé à la menace en s'enfermant dans des murailles toutes plus hautes les une que les autres, la première faisant 50 mètres de haut. La vie avait donc tranquillement repris son cours à l'intérieur des murs quand le titan colossal et le titan cuirassés firent leur apparition. Le premier grand et le second fort, ils ouvrirent deux brèches dans le mur pour que les petits titans puissent rentrer. En ce qui concernant les murs ,plus grand au plus petit, il y avait le mur Maria , le mur Rose et le mur Sina. L'armée était composée de trois bastions : la Garnison, où on œuvre au renforcement des murailles et à la protection des villes, les plus courageux allaient aux Bataillons d'exploration, dont les missions les conduisaient au-devant des périls certains à l'extérieur du mur, où règnent les titans, et enfin, l'élite des soldats allaient dans les Brigades spéciales et servaient directement sous l'autorité royale pour contrôler le commun du peuple et maintenir l'ordre.

Après cet exposé, C.c eut besoin de longues minutes pour assimiler toutes ces données. Puis elle prit la parole à son tour :

-Et toi, qui es-tu ?

-Maximilien Robes, du bataillon d'exploration, pour vous servir !

En déclarant ça, Maximilien avait lâché les rênes et avait posé son poing droit sur son torse et son poing gauche dans son dos. Il remarqua l'air surpris de la jeune fille et lui expliqua :

-C'est le salut de l'armée. Quand on sera rentré, je t'emmènerai voir Livaï, le capitaine des Bataillons. Peut-être verras-tu Erwin Smith, le commandant ! Comme ce sont des hauts-gradés, tu dois être capable de savoir effectuer le salut correctement.

Ils passèrent le reste du trajet à s'entraîner. C.c trouvait très amusant de faire le salut et de crier « Haï ! » . Maximilien lui donna des petites astuces pour plaire, comme se tenir droite, prendre la parole uniquement quand on la lui donne et (elle ne comprit pas trop celle-là) ne jamais, au grand jamais, se présenter devant le capitaine avec des vêtements. Quand elle lui fit remarquer que ses vêtements étaient bien plus boueux que les siens, il poussa un petit cri d'effroi.

Environ une heure plus tard, ils arrivèrent au pied du premier mur. Ce mur était percé par un grand trou d'une 10 de mètres de hauteur. Ils entrèrent. Très rapidement, ils furent rejoint par d'autres cavaliers aux capes vertes avec deux ailes (une blanche et une bleue) dessus, que C.c avait identifié comme étant le symbole des bataillons.

-Alors Max, tu t'es trouvé une dulcinée ? Cria l'un.

-Elle est plutôt jolie ! Cria un autre.

Mais l'homme était concentré : ils traversaient, au galop, une ville bondée de personnes. C.c leva la tête. Les maisons étaient simples par rapport à l'académie Ashford, et les passants étaient habillés très simplement.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent devant un grand bâtiment. Maximilien descendit du cheval et aida C.c à en faire de même. Il avancèrent jusqu'à la porte quand il s'arrêta. Il se retourna et, avec une expression de gêne sur le visage, lui lança :

-Hum, il va falloir faire quelque chose pour tes cheveux.

C.c prit une de ses mèches. C'est vrai que la longueur et la couleur de ses cheveux sortait de l'habituel, ici.

-Je ne peux rien faire pour la couleur.

-Ce n'est pas mon problème, lui rétorqua-t-il.

Et il poussa la porte.

Pendant qu'ils avançaient dans les couloirs sombres, C.c tressa ses longs cheveux. Soudain, elle sentit une délicieuse odeur. Son ventre exprima sa faim bruyamment. Elle donnerait sa vie pour une pizza.

Tous deux arrivèrent enfin devant une porte en bois plus grande que les autres. Maximilien inspira profondément et toqua à la porte. « Entrez », dit une voix de l'autre côté. Il poussa donc la porte.

Maximilien et C.c entrèrent dans la pièce. C'était un grand bureau confortable. Au fond, derrière une table, un grand homme blond avec de gros sourcils souriait. Mais l'adolescent qui se tenait devant lui, au contraire, ne souriait pas. Il était juste… Blasé.

-Soldat Maximilien Robes, au rapport !

C.c lui jeta un coup d'œil et vit qu'il était en position de salut. Elle l'imita. Le blond prit la parole d'un ton bienveillant :

-Bonjour soldat. Repos. Quel est l'objet de ton rap-

-C'est qui, elle ?

Le petit lui avait purement coupé la parole. Elle ne l'aimait pas du tout. Mais bon, elle devait rester polie.

-C.c, monsieur !

-C'est capitaine.

Elle faillit exploser de rire. Lui, plus petit qu'elle, était capitaine ? L'autre devait donc être Erwin.

-C.c, capitai-

-Robes, où as-tu été te rouler pour être aussi sale ?

Non, décidemment, elle ne l'aimait vraiment pas.

Maximilien déglutit.

-En dehors du mur, capitaine !

-Tu est absolument dégeulasse. Va te laver. Maintenant !

Après un petit « Haï ! » Maximilien sortit en vitesse de la pièce, laissant la jeune fille avec les deux autres.

-Bon, t'es qui ?

-C.c, capitai-

-C'est un pseudo ?

-Euuuh…

-Les bataillons sont construits sur la confiance, expliqua patiemment Erwin, si tu te fais appeler par un pseudo, les autres vont croire que tu leur cache quelque chose.

-Attendez une seconde… Les autres ? Je vais intégrer le Bataillon ?

-Maximilien t'as-t-il expliqué qui il est ?

-Euuuuh….

-Il est ce que nous appelons un Dénicheur. Il est chargé de nous amener des soldats qu'il juge apte à intégrer le Bataillon. Tu es d'accord pour les rejoindre, bien sûr ?

Il ne fallut qu'une demi-seconde à C.c pour prendre sa décision.

-Oui !

-Bien, voilà qui est fait. Je te laisse continuer, Livaï.

L'autre moucheron prit la parole.

-Trouves toi un prénom et un nom. Je te donne 10 secondes.

-Hermione Granger.

Le nom avait jaillit de sa bouche. Elle ne se souvenait plus d'où elle venait.

-Bien. Hermione, va te trouver quelque chose à te mettre et à manger, puis revient ici. On va évaluer ton niveau.


	4. Chapitre 3 : Rencontres

C.c sortit donc doucement du bureau.

-Alors, que penses-tu de lui ?

Elle sursauta et se retourna : le garçon qui venait de lui parler lui souriait. Contrairement à Maximilien, il devait avoir son âge. Il avait des cheveux noirs et était un poil plus grand qu'elle.

-C'était la première fois que tu rencontrais le capitaine, non ?

-Et bien, rétorqua-t-elle, je le trouve affreusement arrogant et jeune.

-…

-Quoi ?

-Il a dans les 35 ans.

La tête qu'elle fit devait être hallucinante, car il explosa de rire en la voyant. Quand il ce fut calmé, il lui tendit la main.

-Je m'appelle Axel Berattit.

Elle lui serra la main.

-Hermione Granger.

-C'est Maximilien qui m'a envoyé. Apparemment tu aurais bien besoin de manger et de nouveaux vêtements… Suis moi.

Ce qu'elle fit volontiers. Elle ne connaissait pas les lieux et aimait bien cet Axel. Il était sympa. Et malheureusement pour elle, très, très, TRES bavard. Pendant le trajet aux cuisines et le repas qu'elle dévora, puis le trajet à l'atelier des vêtements, il lui parla de sa vie de sa famille, de ses ambitions… Le flot ne se tarit que quand ils arrivèrent devant l'Atelier. Il se tut et inspira profondément . Elle eut soudainement une impression de déjà-vu quand il poussa la porte en bois en disant :

-Je te préviens, le couturier des bataillons est bizarre, c'est le frère jumeau de Zoe Hanji, tu vois le genre, sauf qu'au lieu d'être obsédés par les titans il est obsédés par les vêtem-

-AAH SO MUCH BEAUTY !

Elle leva les yeux juste à temps pour voir un homme d'environ 30 ans lui foncer dessus;

-WHY GOD ! WHY PUT SO MUCH MAJESTY IN ONE PERSON ? AAAAH !

Elle regarda Axel.

-T'as raison, il est bizarre. Euuuh, il me touches partout, là…

-C'est pour prendre tes mesures… T'inquiètes, il est gay, lui répondit-il, à moitié mort de rire.

A ces mots, l'autres bouffon arrêta de palper la jambe de C.c et fonça sur Axel :

-Comment vas-tu, mon petit chou ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix suave.

-Arrière, manant ! Je ne suis pas toujours pas intéressé !

Ce fut au tour de C.c d'exploser de rire. L'homme releva enfin la tête et elle put le détailler. C'est un homme aux traits fin, il avait de longs cheveux noués en queue de cheval et portait d'épaisses lunettes.

-Trêves de mondanités. Votre uniforme sera prêt dans une minute.

Et il tourna le dos puis s'éloigna. C.c se fit la réfléxion que c'était l'une des personnes les plus bizarres qu'elle ait jamais rencontré.

-Il s'appelle comment ? Demanda-t-elle à Axel.

-Noah Hanji. Sûrement une des personnes les plus bizarres de l'humanité, avec sa jumelle. C'est pour ça qu'on fait tout pour qu'ils ne se rencontrent jamais. Une légende dit que si ils se parlent assez longtemps, ils explosent. Oui, c'est ridicule, mais on veut pas prendre le risque…

Encore une fois elle rit. Ah, comme elle était contente d'avoir changer de dimension ! Ici au moins, elle ne s'ennuyait pas…

-Changer de dimension ? Demanda Axel, curieux.

Stupéfaite, elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait parlé à haute voix.

-Euhhh, c'est pour un jeu vidéo…

La technique LelouchsurKallen allait-elle marché ?

-Hein ? Jeu vidéo ? C'est quoi ça ?

Ah. Apparemment non.

-…

-Tu va devoir m'expliquer ça plus tard, lui dit-il en la regardant bizarrement.

Le retour de Noah dissipa le malaise qui s'installait entre eux.

-Ah , mes darlings ! L'uniforme est ready !

Et il tendit à C.c deux pantalons blancs, une sorte de mini-jupe marron foncée, des lanières noires, une veste marron claire courte avec les Ailes de la liberté derrière, des bottes hautes noires et enfin la fameuse cape.

-Va enfiler tout ça derrière le rideau, chérie, lui lança-t-il en désignant un rideau miteux suspendus devant un coin de la pièce.

Elle mit le tout et remarqua avec surprise que les vêtements lui allaient parfaitement. Elle sortit, fit un tour sur elle-même sous le regard admiratif d'Axel, et déclara :

-Vous avez pris mes mesures rien qu'en me touchant ? Vous êtes très doué !

Noah balaya le compliment d'un coup de main.

-C'est rien chérie. Maintenant retourne vite chez le capitaine. Il déteste qu'on le fasse attendre.

C.c marchait aux côtés de son ami dans le couloir quand celui-ci s'arrêta. Elle fit donc de même.

-Qui a-t-il ?

-Hermione… As-tu déjà vu un titan ?

La question la surprit un peu.

-Oui, pourquoi ?

-Quand ?

Il semblait brusquement embarrassé, mais en même temps, il semblait un peu…Apeuré.

-Et bien… Mon village a été ravagé par deux d'entre eux il y a deux jours. En me refugiant sur le toit d'une maison, j'ai eu l'occasion de monter sur la tête de l'un d'entre eux. C'était pour moi la seule façon de m'enfuir, car Britannia ne possédait pas de chevaux.

-Et… tu as eu peur ?

Elle réfléchit un instant. Quand elle c'était rendu compte qu'elle était sur la tête de feu Bob, avait-elle paniqué ?

-Oui, un peu, au début. Pourquoi ces questions ? As-tu déjà vu un titan, toi ? Quand ?

-…

Il rougissait, semblait mal à l'aise, se tortillait un peu.

-Tu n'est pas obligé de me le dire tout de suite, tu sais… dit-t-elle d'une voix douce.

-Merci.

Ils se remirent en marche. Après quelques minutes de silence, ils arrivèrent devant le bureau.

-Je te laisse ici, lui-dit-il, on se retrouve au diner ?

-Ca me va, approuva la jeune fille.

Et elle poussa la porte.

-Ah, te revoilà, toi, lança Livaï.

-Si je peux me permettre, mon nom n'est pas morveuse, mais Hermione, capitaine, rétorqua-t-elle.

Il fronça les sourcils. Dieu qu'il était petit.

-Allons, allons, dit Erwin d'une voix posée, calmez-vous. Je vois que tu as trouvé des vêtements, Hermione. Viens, on va aller t'évaluer.

Et ils sortirent tout trois de la pièce par un petite porte derrière Erwin que C.c n'avait pas remarqué.

La porte débouchait sur une forêt . C.c haussa un sourcil. Elle était en plein milieu d'une ville, en plein milieu des murs, et il y avait assez de place pour tout ça ? Elle dût sortir de sa réflexion quelques instants plus tard, car Erwin lui tendait deux boites métalliques qui contenaient chacune plusieurs lames sans manches, deux grappins, deux bouteilles de gaz et deux sortes de poignées. Le tout formait un ensemble compliqué qu'elle identifia comme le même que portait Maximilien à la taille lorsqu'il l'avait sauvé.

-C'est ton équipement tridimensionnel. Il est sous ta responsabilité pour les deux heures qui viennent.

-Pas plus ?

-Si on estime que tu n'as pas les capacités nécessaires, on t'enverra en cuisine, lança Livaï.

Elle le fusilla du regard, puis se concentra sur le commandant qui lui expliquait comment se servir de l'équipement. Au bout de 15 minutes, elle l'enfila enfin et monta sur un cheval qui lui amena une fille . Sur son dos, elle fit quelques tours puis galopa vers la forêt. Derrière elle, elle vit des gens se rassembler pour l'observer. Au début elle se demanda pourquoi, mais après elle se rendit compte que se ne devait pas être tous les jours que le commandant et son minus de capitaine supervisaient un entraînement. Elle se concentra : elle se rapprochait de la forêt. Quand elle ne fut plus qu'à quelques mètres du premiers arbre, elle actionna ses poignées et… s'envola. Quelle sensation magnifique ! Surement la plus be- BOUM !

Dans son extase, la jeune fille n'avait pas vu l'arbre sur lequel elle fonçait…Et comme ce matin, encore une fois, elle se mit à tomber.


	5. Chapitre 4 : Passé

Pendant sa chute, C.c se dit que vraiment, deux chutes en une journée, c'était trop. Enfin, comme ce matin, elle ne pouvait rien faire…

-Fais plus attention, idiote !

Livaï l'attrapa en plein vole. La jeune fille remarqua avec surprise qu'il maniait extrêmement bien l'équipement tridimensionnel. Encore sous le choc, elle balbutia :

-Merci…

-Ne me remercie pas, tu n'es pas sortie d'affaire. C'est ta dernière chance, dit-il avant de soudainement la lâcher.

Et elle n'allait pas la laisser passer. Pas question de passer son séjour aux cuisines. Cette fois elle se concentra et lança se grappins, puis contourna l'arbre qui lui fonçait dessus. Arrivée à la hauteurs des arbres dans lesquels elle avait planté ses grappins, elle les fit revenir puis les lança une nouvelle fois…Et répéta l'opération plusieurs fois. Mais ce ne fut qu'au bout de quelques minutes qu'elle se sentit à l'aise dans les aires.

-C'est génial, hein ?

Elle tourna la tête et vit Axel, qui « voilait » à quelques mètres d'elle, qui lui souriait.

-Oui, c'est énorme !

-Dis, c'est vraiment la première fois que tu essaie ?

-Oui pourquoi ?

-En général les gens mettent un à deux ans pour maîtriser l'équipement.

Elle en resta sans voix.

De retour vers les autres, ils atterrirent doucement et C.c courut en direction de Livaï et d'Erwin.

-Un à deux ans ? Et vous vouliez que j'apprenne du premier cou ? Leur hurla-t-elle à la figure.

Erwin sourit.

-Maximilien est le meilleur des dénicheurs. Il repère les gens à leur tête. En faite, tu es la deuxième personne qu'il nous a amenés de toute sa carrière. Nous voulions savoir si tu avais autant de talent que le premier qui n'est arrivé qu'hier, et le seul moyen de le savoir était de te mettre la pression.

-Et qui est le premier ?

Livaï pointa du doigt Axel, qui se tenait derrière elle .

-Donc tu es arrivé hier ?

C.c et Axel étaient de corvée de vaisselle , ils avaient donc tout le temps de parler.

-Oui… dit-il en prenant l'assiette qu'elle lui tendait.

-Mais tu n'a jamais fait d'expédition avec le bataillon, alors ?

-Non.

-Alors… Pourquoi avoir peur des titans ? Risqua-t-elle.

Il arrêta net d'éponger l'assiette.

-Je te le dis, si tu me dis pourquoi tu as dit ce truc bizarre sur les dimensions tout à l'heure.

Elle soupira, puis se rappela pourquoi elle était ici. Pour s'amuser, se distraire, pourquoi le cacher, puisqu'elle partirait bientôt en laissant Axel derrière elle ?

-Bien, ça me va, mais tu commences, répondit-elle.

-Alors… Je te préviens, tu risques de ne plus vouloir me parler après… (En voyant le regard noir que lui jetait l'autre, il s'empressa de continuer ) Bon voilà, je suis un campagnard. Je viens d'un petit village. Quand les titans ont brisés le mur, personne ne nous a prévenus. Moi, je suis né dans une famille pauvre. On n'était pas nombreux : ma mère, mon père, ma sœur et moi. Mon père, je ne le voyais presque jamais, il travaillait, on me disait. Ma sœur était détestable, elle nous haïssait tous, se plaignait tout le temps, disait qu'elle aurait du naître dans une famille riche, pas chez nous, les pauvres paysans débiles. Ma mère travaillait du mieux qu'elle pouvait en proposant ses services aux villageois, mais la plupart n'avait même pas de quoi la payer… Et moi, et milieu, j'essayais de grandir du mieux que je pouvais, m'appuyant sur la seule personne qui me témoignait un peu d'affection, ma mère.

-Et puis les titans sont arrivés, un matin. On dormait tous, sauf mon père, je ne savais pas où il était. Mais la terre s'est mise à trembler, me réveillant. Je me suis levé lentement et j'ai ouvert la porte, pour voir ce qui se passait. J'ai été horrifié par ce que je voyait : trois titans dévastaient le village, aplatissant les maisons et dévorant les habitants. Un d'entre eux m'a vu. J'ai fermé la porte et je l'ai verrouillée à triple tour. C'était une ridicule tentative de nous protéger : quelques instant plus tard, le toit décolla soudainement, réveillant ma sœur et ma mère. Un gigantesque visage nous regardait à travers ce qui autrefois avait été le plafond. Et puis ma sœur a hurlé.

Le titan a plongé sa main dans notre maison. Il la balada quelques instants, puis la dirigea doucement vers notre mère, comme pour me torturer. J'étais pétrifié de terreur quand soudainement ma sœur a murmuré : « Tant mieux, si il la mange, j'aurais le temps de m'enfuir, et je serais débarrassée d'elle en plus… » . Ce fut la goutte qui fit déborder le vase. En entendant ces mots, je suis rentré dans une rage folle. Je me suis levé et j'ai poussé ma sœur en direction de la main du titan, pour le détourner de ma mère. Et ça a très bien marché. La main s'est retournée et a saisit ma sœur avant de remonter. Le temps que je réalise ce que j'avait fait, elle était morte. Ma mère me regardait avec horreur. C'en fut trop. Je sortit de la maison en courant, abandonnant ma mère au titan. Et je me suis enfuit du village. Peut-être parce-que j'étais petit, les titans ne m'ont jamais repéré. J'ai erré des années dans la campagne, me nourrissant exclusivement de baies et d'autres trucs du genre. Mais je n'étais que le spectre de moi-même, hanté par la culpabilité . Ce manège dura 3 ans. Et puis, un jour, une escouade du bataillon d'exploration m'a vue. Ils m'ont amenés à Sina. Ils pensaient sans doute que c'était la meilleure chose pour moi. Ils m'ont laissé dans une école. Mais avant de partir, ils ont fait l'erreur de raconter mon histoire à la directrice de l'école, qui la répéta aux enseignants, qui le répétèrent aux parents, qui le répétèrent à leurs amis… En deux jours plus tard tout le monde le savait et personne n'osait me regarder. Le dégoût, la peur. Et puis hier, Maximilien m'a croisé dans une rue et m'a amené ici. Voilà.

Il fallut quelques secondes à C.c pour tout digérer. Wah. Ca c'était de l'enfance triste. Il pouvait rivaliser avec Lelouch. Axel la regarda prudemment.

-Qu'est-ce-que tu en penses ? Je suis un monstre ? Une horreur ?

-Bien sûr que non ! Ce que tu as fait n'est carrément pas louable, mais tu as agit sous l'impulsion du moment. Tu restes humain.

Il soupira de soulagement.

-Bon, à ton tour.

Et elle lui dit tout. Son ennui, son changement de dimension, son arrivée. Il en resta bouche bée. Puis son visage se ferma.

-…Euuuh, ça va, Axel ?

Quand il releva la tête, son visage était déformé par la colère.

-Comment oses-tu ? Je t'ai raconté mon passé, et toi tu me sors un paquet de mensonges ! Il n'y a rien de honteux à divaguer de temps en temps, tu n'as pas besoin d'inventer une histoire complètement ridicule pour te justifier !

Et il sortit de la cuisine, laissant la jeune fille seule, son assiette à la main.

On vint la chercher plus tard et on l'emmena aux dortoirs des filles. Juste avant de la laisser, on la prévint que le lendemain elle participerait à une interventions pour essayer de reconquérir le premier mur. Ne prêtant pas une once d'attention aux autres filles qui la dévisageaient, elle se roula en boule s'endormit.


	6. Chapitre 5 : Bataille

On la réveilla le lendemain matin, tôt. Elle était d'humeur plutôt morose. L'expédition d'aujourd'hui allait être nul, toute seule. Elle quitta le dortoir sous le regard compatissant des autres. La jeune fille commençait à en avoir marre de ce monde. Elle se débrouillerait pour le quitter ce jour-même.

Après avoir mangé un bon petit-déjeuner, elle partit pour un briefing spécial par le commandant et le capitaine en personne. Se remémorant le trajet, elle trouva vite le chemin qui la conduisit au bureau d'Erwin. Elle allait pousser la porte de bois quand elle se ravisa : il lui semblait entendre la voix d'Axel derrière la porte, elle colla donc son oreille au battant et écouta.

-Hors de question !

-Ecoutes, je suis désolé, dit une voix qu'elle reconnut comme celle d'Erwin, mais vous êtes les plus forts. Vous devez travailler ensemble.

-Impossible.

-On ne te demande pas ton avis, morveux. Que ça te plaises ou non, aujourd'hui vous êtes en équipe. Tu n'es pas en position de contester.

Pas besoin de préciser qui venait de parler.

-Allez-y , mettez-moi avec elle , mais je ne collaborerai pas avec cette…

C.c en avait assez entendu. Elle poussa bruyamment la porte et entra dans la pièce.

-Ah, bonjour Hermione, lui lança distraitement Erwin. Assieds-toi.

Elle s'assit donc sur la chaise devant le bureau, puis jeta un coup d'œil à Axel. Il était raide sur sa propre chaise et fuyait son regard. Elle devina qu'il savait qu'elle avait écouté à la porte.

Ils furent tirés de leurs réflexions par Livaï, qui écrasa son poing sur le bureau.

-Je ne sais pas ce qui c'est passé entre vous deux, déclara-t-il, mais ça n'a aucune importance. Si vous refusez de travailler ensemble, vous mourrez. Aussi simple que ça . C'est clair ? (Il n'attendit pas la réponse.) Parfait. Pour aujourd'hui, et uniquement aujourd'hui, vous allez intégrer mon escouade. C'est votre mise à l'essai. Si vous tuez plus de 20 titans à vous deux, je vous garde. Sinon vous dégagez. Clair ? Parfait. Nous ouvrirons la marche. Se sera donc sur nous que les titans fonceront en premier. Il faudra ce tenir prêt. C'est bon ? Nan me réponds pas, dit-il à Axel qui ouvrait la bouche, je me fous de ta réponse. Allez chercher vos équipement et seller vos chevaux, on part dans 15 minutes.

Il quittèrent la pièce en silence.

Arrivés à l'écurie, elle alla retrouver le cheval qu'elle avait monté pendant l'entraînement. Les autres l'appelait Dere, mais elle l'appelait Lawliet. Elle trouvait que ce nom lui allait bien mieux. Avec l'aide d'une fille qu'elle ne connaissait pas, elle le sella. Soudain, quelqu'un la bouscula.

-Eh ! Mais…

C'était Axel, qui s'éloignait déjà. C.c leva les yeux aux ciel en soupirant de colère. Le cheval dut le sentir, car il lui souffla dans les cheveux. La jeune fille le regarda, puis sourit en caressant son encolure.

-Oh ! Tout le monde ! En selle ! On y va !

C.c décida de se la jouer un peu. Elle recula de quelques pas, attendit d'avoir l'attention de tout ceux qui l'entouraient, puis pris son élan et sauta à quelques mètres de Lawliet pour atterrir sur la selle. Ce qu'elle ne fit pas. Elle avait sauté trop près du cheval et passa au dessus de la selle avant de s'écraser par terre. Tout le monde éclata d'un rire sonore. Elle se releva, honteuse, monta normalement sur sa monture et s'éloigna en direction de Livaï, qui n'avait même pas esquisser un sourire.

-OUVREZ LA PORTE !

La jeune fille regarda autour d'elle. Elle se trouvait dans l'escouade Livaï, au côté d'Axel qui l'ignorait totalement. Tch. Derrière eux, tous les soldats des Bataillons. Et enfin, dans la rue, des passants qui leur criaient des encouragements. C.c lut dans leurs regards de l'admiration et… de la pitié ? Oui. Voilà qui la mit bien en confiance. Quand la porte fut ouverte, elle lança Lawliet au galop et suivit son capitaine.

La ville était envahie de titans tous plus grands les un que les autres. Ils avaient tous un sourire idiot sur leur visage.

-Séparation ! Cria Erwin, quelque part derrière elle.

L'escouade prit à droite et obliqua vers la partie de la ville où il y avait le plus possible.

-Passez en manœuvre tridimensionnelle, dit Livaï. J'offre une récompense à celui qui tue le plus de ces vermines.

C.c se mit debout sur son cheval, jeta un coup d'œil à Axel qui la regardait bizarrement et activa ses grappins.

Le premier titan qui fonça sur elle était un déviant. Apparemment, c'était les plus difficiles à avoir. Le géant courait dans les rues. C.c s'élança à sa rencontre. Une fois arrivée à sa hauteur , elle lança ses grappins qui se plantèrent dans son épaule droite. Elle sauta dans le vide et fut immédiatement propulsée par ses bouteilles de gaz, et atterrit donc proprement sur l'épaule droite du titan.

-Toi, dit-elle, tu ressembles un poil à Bob. Je vais t'appeler Marley.

Puis elle sauta une nouvelle fois, lança ses grappins sur l'épaule gauche et au passage fit deux profondes entailles dans son coup. Le géant s'effondra alors qu'elle atterrissait sur un toit.

-Au revoir, Marley.

15 minutes plus tard, elle avait baptisé et abattu 15 titans. Après avoir tué le seixième, elle décida de faire une petite pause et s'assit sur le toit d'un clocher.

-Hey ! J'ai entendu que toi aussi tu donnait des prénoms aux titans ?

Elle releva la tête. A quelques mètres d'elle se trouvait quelqu'un qui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à Noah, mais en fille. « Ce doit être Zoe », pensa-t-elle.

-Oui, effectivement.

-C'est cool ! Moi je fais ça quand je les examine ! Alors il y a déjà eu… Attention !

C.c se leva et ce qu'elle vit l'horrifia : une trentaine de titans se dirigeaient vers l'église sur laquelle elle se reposait. Tous des déviants, bien sûr.

-Va chercher des renforts ! Cria-t-elle à Zoe. Je m'en fais quelques un, mais je ne tiendrais pas longtemps !

Et, pour ce qui lui sembla être la centième fois de la journée, elle sauta dans le vide.

Elle en abattu cinq avant d'être à bout de force. Elle avait trop sauté, tourné, tranché, sauté, tourné, tranché…

-On est là, Hermione !

Elle se retourna et vit avec soulagement l'escouade Livaï avec son chef arriver, puis évita une mâchoire de titan qui ne la rata que de quelques centimètres. Leur arrivée lui donna du courage et elle se remit à se battre.

Mais les renforts ne suffirent pas. Même si chacun des membres de l'escouade abattait un titan toute les trente secondes, trois autres apparaissaient, et ils furent rapidement débordés. C.c vit trois corps tomber autour d'elle. Elle se percha sur un toit pour évaluer la situation. Tout le quartier était rempli de titan et de soldats les combattants.

-Salut Hermione ! Ne te reposes pas sur tes lauriers !

Elle tourna la tête et sourit en voyant Maximilien qui passait devant elle. Puis tout alla très vite. Alors que l'homme était à sa hauteur , la maison en face s'effondra, laissant place à un titan qui, essayant de se rattraper dans son élan, battait les airs avec ses mains gigantesques. Maximilien fut fauché en plein vol, et alla s'écraser à l'autre bout de la rue, contre un mur.

-NOOOOON ! Hurla-t-elle, mais il était trop tard. De rage, elle sauta sur le titan responsable, tournoya dans les airs et trancha sa nuque. Il s'écroula. Ceci étant fait, elle traversa la rue en courant.

Elle arriva devant le cadavre en quelques secondes. Pour la première fois, elle comprit ce qu'était la peur. Ces titans attaquaient tout. Ils n'hésiteraient pas à tuer ceux qu'elle affectionnait . Ils étaient encore plus cruels que Lelouch, Schneizels et Charles réunis.

-C'est triste, hein ?

Livaï venait d'atterrir à ses côtés.

-Qu'est-ce-que vous faites ici, capitaine ?

-Je m'occupe de mes défunts.

Il sortit un grand voile noir de son sac. C.c décida de le laisser seul et s'envola sur un toit.

Du haut de son bâtiment elle contempla le carnage qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Au loin, des hommes non entraînés tentaient vainement de se défendre contre des titans trop puissants. Juste devant elle, l'escouade se débrouillait pas mal mais le nombre d'ennemis augmentait toujours. Et bien sûr, le mur contre lequel son ami s'était explosé. Livaï finissait d'ailleurs de le recouvrir du drap noir. Il ne vit pas le déviant qui lui fonçait dessus, trop absorbé par sa tâche. C.c hurla. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser se mettre en danger comme ça ! S'il mourrait, l'humanité perdrait son plus grand soldat ! Elle lança ses grappins et sauta. Elle ne remarque pas qu'elle était suivie de près.

La jeune fille avait vraiment peur de ne pas y arriver à temps. Le titan se rapprochait de plus en plus vite du capitaine qui ne l'avait toujours pas remarqué… Elle tenta de crier pour le prévenir, mais rien à faire. Et puis soudainement, le titan trébucha et s'écrasa de tout son long, en commençant par les pieds. Elle se posa à côté de Livaï et plusieurs choses se passèrent simultanément. Le torse géant du titan tombait à toute vitesse au-dessus d'eux. Elle poussa Livaï le plus loin possible. Et enfin, elle sentit Axel, qui l'avait suivit , lui saisir la cheville et hurler :

-NOOOOOONNN !

Puis le titan s'écrasa sur eux.


	7. Chapitre 6 : Blondes

C.c attendit le choc. Et il vint. Une douleur insoutenable s'empara d'elle. Elle hurla.

-Hermione ! Hermione !

Qui l'appelait ? Elle était bien, là…Après cette immense douleur, elle baignait dans un doux bien-être… Pas question d'ouvrir les yeux.

-Hermione ! (la voix se fit autoritaire) Je sais que tu es consciente ! Ouvres les yeux !

Oh, c'était Axel.

-HERMIONE ! ON EST EN TRAIN DE TOMBER, LA !

La panique dans sa voix la sortie enfin de ses divagations. Elle ouvrit les yeux. Tout deux tombait dans le même espace sombre qu'elle avait emprunté auparavant.

-Ah voilà. Tu m'expliques ce qu'on fait ic-

-Pourquoi as-tu pris ma cheville ?

Axel piqua un fard.

-…

-Alors ?

-Je voulais te faire des excuses, ok ?

-Des excuses ? Bredouilla-t-elle, surprise, à un tel moment ?

-Je voulais te les faire sur le toit, mais tu as sauté sur le titan et je t'es suivie. (Il gonfla le torse) Je sais, ça fait un peu héros qui meurt pour son honneur, mais c'est mon petit côté-

-Imbécile. Tu aurais dû me laisser mourir. J'aurai pu changer tranquillement de monde mais non ! Monsieur a fait son « héros » !

-Changer de monde ?

-T'as vraiment cru que je t'avais raconté des mensonges ?

Axel resta silencieux quelques instants, avant de balbutier:

-Oui.

-Saches donc que non, je ne t'ai pas menti, et qu'on est bien en train de changer de monde.

-HEIN ? Mais pourquoi je viens avec toi, moi ?

-Je suppose que c'est parce-que tu me touchais pendant que je suis morte.

-Mais on va où ?

-C'est une excellente question, et je crois qu'on va pas tarder de trouver la réponse.

En effet, l'espace s'éclaircissait.

-Ah cool ! Mais je crois que tu oublies un truc…

-Quoi ?

-ON TOMBES TOUJOURS !

Cette fois, point de forêt sous leurs pieds, mais un…stade ? Rempli de spectateurs à ras bord, en plus. Axel cria :

-Quelqu'un ! Aidez-nous ! On tombes, là !

Les visages tournés vers eux exprimèrent d'abord la panique, puis l'amusement. Enfin, le stade tout entier éclata de rire.

-Vos ailes ! Utilisez vos ailes, espèces de noobs ! Leur cria un garçon brun dans le stade.

C.c tourna la tête. Avec surprise, elle vit dans son dos une paire d'ailes transparentes.

-On les utilises comment ? Lui cria Axel, qui regardait les siennes, blanches, ébahis.

-Essayons de les battre !

Ce fut d'abord très difficile de trouver comment faire, mais une fois qu'ils eurent trouvés quoi ordonner à leur cerveaux, leur chute stoppa : leurs ailes battaient faiblement !

-On a réussi ! S'époumona Axel. Hermione ! C'est génial ! Regarde, j'arrive à rester immobile dans l'air…

Mais il s'interrompit en voyant son amie réaliser des saltos avants et arrières dans le ciel.

-YOUUUUUHOUUUUUU ! Hurlait-elle.

-C'est ça, frime bien, marmonna-t-il, un peu jaloux.

Ils se posèrent (enfin non, s'écrasèrent mais bon, j'aime bien ces personnages donc je vais pas leur retirer toute leur dignité quand même) à côté du stade quelques minutes plus tard. Des gens accoururent vers eux.

-Ca va ?

-Dites, vous avez appris la compétence « voler » avant de vous lancer comme ça ?

-Euuuh …

-POUSSEZ-VOUS !

La foule s'écarta pour laisser le passage à une jeune fille blonde, qui, en apparence, devait avoir dans les 13 ans. Mais tous la regardait craintivement. C.c leva les yeux et vit un nom ainsi qu'une barre de vie remplie au max flotter au dessus de la tête de la blonde. « Tiffany ».

-Est-ce que vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous avez fait ? Leur lança-t-elle avec arrogance. Vous avez interrompu mon combat !

C.c regarda le stade, la blonde puis l'épée qu'elle portait à la main. Puis elle remarqua les banderoles et le maquillage.

-Je crois qu'on a interrompu un tournoi, chuchota-t-elle à Axel.

-Exactement, rétorqua Tiffany qui avait tout entendu. C'était à mon tour de combattre, et vous avez tout gâcher !

Les deux amis remarquèrent enfin qui se trouvait derrière la blonde : un garçon de leur âge, une épée à la main, ensanglanté.

-Euh, Tiffany ?

La fille se tourna vers la fille aux cheveux noirs qui venait de lui parler.

-Quoi ? Lui aboya-t-elle.

-Il me semble qu'il était K.O, tu a donc gagné, donc pas besoin de t'acharner sur eux.

Tiffany la gifla tellement fort qu'elle tomba par terre.

-J'ai demandé ton avis, Ninon ? Non. Donc tais-toi.

-Mais elle a raison, très chère !

Pour la deuxième fois, la foule s'écarta pour laisser passer une autre fille blonde, qui elle avait les cheveux retenus par une queue de cheval. Le visage de Tiffany se crispa.

-Pourquoi t'acharner sur eux ? Oh, mais je le sais, moi !

-Audrey, fais attention à ce que tu vas dire, stupide PNJ…

-MESDAMES ET MESSIEURS ! Cria Audrey. POUR VOUS, ICI ET MAINTENANT ! LA PLUS GRRRAAANDE HONTE DE LA « JOUEUSE D'OR » REVELEE EN DIRECT !

-Je te jure, la prévint Tiffany, bouillonnant de rage, si tu le dis…

-LA JOUEUSE TIFFANY ICI PRESENTE… N'ARRIVES PAS A VOLER !

Le silence ce fit dans la foule. Et pour cause, C.c et Axel l'avait bien compris : voler était quelque chose de terriblement simple. Et Tiffany n'avait aucune excuse, car on voyait une paire d'ailes scintiller dans son dos. Puis peu à peu, les gens autour d'eux commencèrent à rire. Doucement au début, puis très fort. On pouvait presque voir de la fumée sortir des oreilles de Tiffany.

-Toi ! Hurla-t-elle en pointant C.c du doigt. Je te lances un duel ! Pour m'avoir humiliée ! (une fenêtre apparue de nulle part devant C.c, lui proposant d'accepter ou de refuser le duel) Et toi ! (Elle s'approcha d'Axel et le força à se lever.) Toi, tu me plais beaucoup, susurrât-t-elle.

C.c dut faire un effort considérable pour ne pas éclater de rire en voyant la tête horrifiée d'Axel.

-Non, Tiffany, dit soudainement Audrey. C.c remarqua qu'elle n'avait ni nom, ni barre de vie au dessus de sa tête.

-Refuse, continua-t-elle en la regardant. Elle est trop forte.

L'attention fut alors concentrée sur C.c . Tous les spectateurs voulaient savoir si elle allait accepter ou refuser. Elle se leva doucement.

-Vous avez dû remarquer, commença-t-elle doucement, que nous sommes nouveaux dans ce jeu. Par conséquent, ma maîtrise du combat est…médiocre, pour l'instant, je dirais. Je demande, non, j'exige une semaine d'entraînement.

-J'accepte, aboya Tiffany.

-Merci de votre accord, ma-jes-té, continua la jeune fille d'un ton moqueur, mais je n'en ai pas besoin. Hors je suis prête à vous proposer un marché. Si tu gagnes le duel, très chère, tu gardes Axel. (Le concerné hurla en protestations et C.c sourit intérieurement. ) Si je gagnes… (Elle s'approcha de Tiffany et se pencha au-dessus d'elle) Tu deviens mon esclave, Tif-Tif.

-COMMENT TU M'A APPELE ?

-Tif-Tif. C'est un bon nom pour un chien, tu ne trouves pas? Allez, donne la patte !

La blonde était dans une rage folle. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, puis la referma et partit. Avec Axel. Qui fusilla C.c du regard. Elle éclata de rire.


	8. Chapitre 7 : Préparation

La foule se dispersa peu à peu. C.c regarda autour d'elle et fit quelques pas. Elle avait fait sa maligne, mais elle n'avait nulle part où aller maintenant. Elle entendit des pas derrière elle et se retourna. C'était Audrey.

-Hey, euuh… (La blonde jeta un coup d'œil au nom qui flottait au-dessus de la tête de son interlocutrice) Dark Vador ! Tu es folle ou quoi ! Tu sais qui c'est que tu viens d'appeler Tif-Tif ? C'est la meilleure joueuse du moment, la joueuse d'or, Tiffany ! Tu l'a humiliée en public, qui plus est !

-Et donc toi, tu divulgues sa plus grande honte en public aussi, mais tu risques rien ? Rétorqua C.c avec ironie.

Audrey sembla soudainement mal à l'aise.

-C'est autre chose pour moi. Elle ne peux rien me faire. J'adorerais me battre en duel avec elle, mais je ne peux pas…

-Parce-que t'es un PNJ, c'est ça ?

-En quelque sorte.

Il y eu un silence, puis la blonde reprit :

-J'ai un pacte à te proposer.

-Je t'écoutes.

-Ca fait des lustres que je joue à ce jeu et que je rêve de me battre en duel contre cette fille, mais je ne peux pas. Alors voilà : je t'entraîne, te nourris et te loge, et en échange tu ne te déconnectes pas de la semaine, tu gagnes pour moi et tu m'aides, avec ton pote là, à vaincre un boss.

-Mais t'es un PNJ, t'a pas besoin de vaincre de boss, si ?

-Je t'expliquerais tout ça plus tard. Alors ?

Elle semblait terriblement excitée. C.c soupira.

-…

-Alors ?

-C'est d'accord.

-OUIIIHIHIHIHIII !

La blonde se mit à sauter autour d'elle.

-Viens avec moi, lui dit-elle joyeusement en lui prenant la main et en la tirant avec force. La première chose à faire, c'est de te trouver des vêtements convenables et des armes.

10 minutes plus tard, elles étaient dans une grande ville, pleine de boutiques. Audrey bondissait d'excitation.

-Faut aller ici ! Et puis là-bas !

-Euuh, tu sais… J'ai pas d'argent…

La blonde se figea, puis lui sourit.

-Ha. Très drôle. Regarde dans ton inventaire.

-Euh, je fais comment.

La blonde soupira.

-Depuis la nouvelle mise à jour, il faut balayer ta main à droite. Comme ça.

Elle donna un petit coup à sa droite dans l'air avec sa main. C.c fit donc de même et vit un petit menu apparaître devant elle. Elle cliqua sur le petit rond « inventaire » et ses yeux sortirent presque de ses orbites.

-1 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 pièces, murmura-t-elle, et encore, le chiffre n'est pas terminé…

Elle entendit un petit sifflement admiratif derrière elle? C'était Audrey qui avait regardé par-dessus son épaule.

-T'as pas d'argent, hein ?

-Je sais pas… Ca doit être un beug.

-Si tu le dis…(Elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux.) Alors, je te diagnostique : Quatre ou cinq tenues normales, trois tenues de combat, un sac, des accessoires si tu veux. Enfin, pour finir, armes et compétences.

-D'accord, c'est toi qui gère.

Quatre heures plus tard, son inventaire comportait :

-un pantalon et un t-shirt bleu.

-une jupe rouge.

-une veste noire

-une robe victorienne avec chaussures assorties.

-une paire de ballerines et de baskets.

-trois tenues de combat qu'Audrey avait choisies pour elle.

-une sacoche verte dans laquelle elle avait fourré son uniforme des Bataillons.

-une longue épée bleue turquoise. Le vendeur avait précisé avec fierté que c'était un modèle unique nommé Aquarius, puis il avait chuchoté quelques mots à l'oreille d'Audrey.

-une dague argentée.

-un ruban rouge. Elle en coupa un bout et l'attacha autour de sa cuisse, sous sa jupe rouge, puis coinça sa dague toute neuve en dessous.

-un arc doré et des flèches. Elle avait d'abord protesté, mais Audrey lui avait dit qu'elle pouvait toujours le lui donner si elle n'y arrivait pas.

Il ne restait donc que les compétences. A la tombée de la nuit, elles se baladaient toujours dans les rues quand C.c s'arrêta devant une boutique.

-Dit, Audrey…

-Quoi, Vador ?

-ARRETE DE M'APPELER COMME CA !

-Mais c'est ton pseudo !

-Ahem. Les animaux sont-ils autorisés dans les duels ?

Audrey réfléchit quelques instants.

-Oui, mais ils gênent plus qu'autre chose. Sauf s'ils sont mythiques, mais dans ces cas là ils sont hyper-durs à attraper ou super chers à acheter… Hey, qu'est-ce-que tu fais ? Attends moi !

C.c poussa la porte et pénétra dans l'animalerie.

-Chat ?

-Nan.

-Chien ?

-Nan.

-Hiboux ?

-Hey ! Je sais que je m'appelais Hermione avant, mais on est pas à Poudlard non plus !

-Pikachu ?

-Vous vous fichez de moi, là.

Une heure que le marchand exposait son catalogue d'animaux à la jeune fille. Audrey ronflait dans un coin.

-Mademoiselle, je n'ai rien d'autre…

-Vous avez des animaux mythiques ?

-Oui, mais je ne sais pas si c'est dans votre budget…

C.c ouvrit son inventaire et montra le chiffre de pièces qui n'avait pas bougé depuis le début de la journée. Le vendeur déglutit, puis lui fit un grand sourire.

-Suivez-moi, Dark Vador.

C.c soupira puis le suivit.

L'arrière boutique sentait mauvais. Bien qu'il ne soit pas éclairé, on voyait assez facilement grâce à une lumière rouge qui provenait du fond de la pièce. Le vendeur commença son exposé :

-Que désirez vous, Miss Vador ? Une licorne ? C'est ma dernière ? Un tardigrade ? C'est tout petit, mais hyper résistant. Un lamacorn ? C'est rare comme bestiole…

Mais C.c se dirigeaient lentement vers la source de la lumière rouge. Le vendeur le remarqua et palit brusquement :

-Ah non non non, Miss Vador. Tout sauf lui.

-Et pourquoi ? Murmura C.c.

-Parce qu'il a déjà fait 130 victimes parmi les clients, frissonna-t-il. C'est pas bon pour mon com-

-Combien en voulez-vous ?

-Vraiment , Miss, je…

-COMBIEN ?

-Enfin, Miss, je ne peux pas vous le vendre, il est déjà… Réservé.

-Par qui ?

-La joueuse d'or, Tiffany.

-Raison de plus. Je vous en offre 1 000 000 000 000 000 000 pièces.

Le marchand dégluti.

-Vraiment…

-5 00 000 000 000 000 000 .

-Marché conclut.

Ils se serrèrent la main et le vendeur lui tendit la cage recouverte d'un drap noir, source de la lumière.

-Je dois vous prévenir, que personne n'a jamais réussi à le maîtriser. Faites attention.

-Au revoir, monsieur, et merci.

C.c quitta l'arrière boutique.

-Debout, feignasse, on y va.

-Gné ?

-Audreyyyyyy j'ai acheté mon animal !

La blonde se redressa et essuya un filet de bave qui coulait au creux de ses lèvres.

-Montre !

C.c retira le drap noir. Dans la cage, s'étirait un magnifique oiseau de feu.

-Naaaan ! S'exclama Audrey ! T'as acheté un phénix !

-Il est beau, non ?

-Mais trop !

-Bon, je l'appelle comment ?

-Euh, c'est une fille ou un garçon ?

-Une fille ! Cria le vendeur depuis l'arrière boutique.

-Alors, je vais l'appeler Célestia.

-Plus que les compétences, donc.

-Oui, mais après l'achat que tu viens de faire, il doit pas te rester beaucoup…

La jeune fille ouvrit son inventaire. 1 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 pièces. Le nombre n'avait pas changé.

-Si, ça va, déclara-t-elle.

Elles entrèrent dans une boutique sombre.

-Undervendeur ? Appela Audrey d'une voix mal assurée.

-Gnihiihii…

-Viens par ici. Je t'ai amené une bonne cliente.

Un homme surgit alors de l'obscurité. Il avait de longs cheveux argentés qui couvraient la quasi-totalité de son visage, sauf sa bouche qui dessinait un sourire idiot. Il était vêtu d'une longue robe à manches longues noire et d'un chapeau assorti.

-Underseller, il lui faut des compétences.

-Gnihiihii, mais tu connais le prix, Audrey !

-Hors de question !

-C'est quoi, le prix ? Interrogea C.c.

-Tu dois m'offrir quelque chose d'une valeur inestimable… Quelque chose que je ne puisse pas revendre. Pour l'instant, personne n'a jamais réussi, et je n'ai jamais rien vendu… Pourtant je possède les compétences les plus puissantes, hihihi…

-Mais…

-C'est bon, Audrey, t'inquiète, je gère.

C.c s'approcha de Undervendeur et, sans prévenir, lui attrapa le bras et ferma ses yeux.

De longues secondes s'écoulèrent. Audrey regarda Undervendeur et C.c, qui le tenait toujours. Ils ne bougeaient pas. Elle allait commencer à paniquer, quand ils se réanimèrent et que son amie s'effondra.

-C.c !

Undervendeur passa ses mains dans ses cheveux.

-Jeune fille, prends tout ce que tu veux.

Elles sortirent de la boutique quelques minutes plus tard. Undervendeur regarda Audrey s'éloigner en demandant à C.c ce qu'elle lui avait offert, mais sans succès. Il sourit. Il était temps de tester.

-Eh, toi ! Lança-t-il à un passant.

-Oui ?

Ses yeux rougeoyèrent.

-Chante quelque chose. N'importe quoi. En dansant la macarena. En slip.

Les yeux du passant rougeoyèrent à leurs tours.

-Oui, majesté !

Undervendeur éclata d'un rire sonore en voyant le passant se déshabiller puis chanter :

-Ooooh you touch my tralalaaaaa ! Hum, my dingdingdooonnng !

Puis enchaîner sur :

-MAMAAAAAAAA OUOUOUUUUUUUUU ! I DON'T WANT TO DIIIIIIIEEEE !

En dansant la macarena. Il essuya une petite larme.

-C'est ici.

Les deux jeunes filles posèrent leur sac par terre, devant une grande maison.

-C'est grand !

-Oh oui, c'est maison , rétorqua Audrey fièrement.

Elle lui fit visiter ; si l'intérieur était confortable et accueillant, le jardin derrière, lui, ressemblait à un assemblage de machines de torture.

-Ca, ma vielle, c'est ton entrainement, lui dit la bonde en lui tapant dans le dos.

Dès que C.c fut installée dans la maison, elles mangèrent un repas copieux. Puis elles firent la vaisselle. La jeune fille avait appris que la vaisselle était le moment idéal pour apprendre la passé des gens (#Axel) , alors elle demanda à la blonde :

-Tu as dit que tu es presque un PNJ… Ca veut dire quoi ?

Audrey se crispa.

-Je n'ai… pas envie de te le dire.

-Et moi, je possède un phénix qui peut incendier ta jolie maison.

-DONC comme tu le sais, nous nous trouvons actuellement dans le jeu vidéo ALO. Il a été crée il y a assez longtemps maintenant… Mes parents sont des joueurs assidus. Ils n'aimaient pas la vie en général et encore moins ce que la vie leur a fait. Alors, quand j'ai fêté mes 9 ans, ils ont tentés une expérience : « Une fille qui vivrait 20 ans dans un jeu sans en sortir, perdrait-elle la raison en revenant dans le monde ? Au contraire, vu qu'elle avait été préservée des horreurs, des tristesses et des douleurs de la vie, aura-t-elle développé une intelligence extraordinaire ? » Voilà la question qu'ils se sont posé. Ca fait maintenant 10 ans que je suis prisonnière du jeu. Mes parents m'avaient offerts un NerveGear trafiqué pour mon anniversaire. Je ne peux pas me déconnecter, moi. Ca fait tellement de temps que je suis ici que le jeu m'a absorbé, en quelque sorte. Je deviens peu à peu un PNJ : j'ai perdu mon pseudo et ma barre de vie, et des fois ma volonté…

C.c posa son chiffon.

-Je me trouve des motivations, mais là j'en manque… Et toi ? Lui demanda-t-elle, comment te motives-tu ?

-Et bien… (Elle lui fit un clin d'œil) je m'amuse.


	9. Chapitre 8 : Duel

-Armes ?

-C'est bon.

-Tenues ?

-Oui, j'ai. Tu sais, Audrey, j'ai déjà vérifié !

-Mais j'veux pas que t'oublie un truc !

-T'inquiète.

Ca faisait donc une semaine que C.c et Axel avait atterrit dans ce jeu vidéo que tout le monde appelait ALO. Aujourd'hui était le fameux jour du duel. Audrey l'avait entraînée impitoyablement pendant la semaine et le bruit courait que la Joueuse d'or avait fait de même avec Axel. Si Audrey était stressée, C.c, elle, était assez détendue. Au pire, elle mourrait et quitterait ce monde.

Elle ouvrit son inventaire et fit défiler ses items, puis cliqua sur « tenue de combat II », sa préférée. Son pantalon et son t-shirt disparurent, aussitôt remplacés par un débardeur blanc et un leggings bleu turquoise. Avnt de refermer la petite fenêtre, elle remarqua quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais vu avant : un item nommé PH-XED. Elle cliqua dessus et son équipement tridimensionnel accompagné des lames apparue devant elle. Elle les fit disparaître d'un geste et rechercha fébrilement autre chose; enfin, tout au fond de la liste, se trouvait CAPHR6.

Elle cliqua, et sa cape verte des Bataillons apparue devant elle. Souriant, elle la revêtit. Trouver son équipement et sa cape ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : elle gardait ce qu'elle possédait quand elle changeait de monde.

-C.c ! l'appela Audrey. C'est l'heure !

-J'arrive !

Le duel était prévu dans le stade, le même que celui où elle avait atterit avec Axel. Tous les joueurs des alentours semblaient s'être donnés rendez-vous dans les gradins, car ils étaient remplis. C.c s'échauffait derrière un rideau quand Audrey débarqua :

-C'est rempli ! Tiffany est de l'autre côté du stade. Rappelle toi de tout ce que je t'ai dit. Elle va se donner à fond car tu l'a humiliée, elle doit rétablir son honneur. N'oublie pas que c'est une des meilleures joueuse. N'oublie pas non plus que si elle ne peut pas voler, elle maîtrise bien tout ce qui est cristaux…

Elle s'interrompit en voyent le regard ironique que lui jetait C.c.

-Quoi ?

-Tu me dis la même chose depuis le début de la semaine, Audrey.

Dehors retentit soudain le bruit d'une trompette. La blonde sursauta.

-C'est l'heure ! Vas-y !

Et elle la poussa dehors.

Une immense clameur s'éleva des gradins : les deux duélistes se faisaient face au centre du terrain. C.c dût recconnaître que, malgrès sa petite taille, Tiffany était impressionnante dans sa fine et courte armure d'argent. C.c avait fait le choix de ne pas en revêtir après quelques essais infructueux. En jetant un coup d'œil derrière son adversaire qui la regardait d'un œil mauvais, elle repera Axel, assis, non, attaché à une chaise dans la tribune d'honneur.

-Il ne veux tellement pas de toi qu'il essaie de s'échapper ? Demanda-t-elle à Tiffany.

-Il a juste besoin d'être dréssé, siffla la blonde.

Au dessus de leurs têtes, leurs noms ainsi qu'un décompte de soixante secondes s'afficha. Les spectateurs hurlèrent des encouragements :

-Allez Dark Vador !

-La Joueuse d'or fera toujours du tort !

-Montrez-nous ce que vous savez faire !

-HERMIONE SI TU PERDS ET QUE JE DOIS RESTER AVEC CETTE FOLLE JE TE TUERAIS TELLEMENT FORT QUE TU MOURRAS !

C.c sourit en reconnaissant la voix de son ami. Quand le décompte afficha 30, elle ouvrit son inventaire et fit apparaître Aquarius dans sa main droite et le grand bouclier que lui avait avait offert Audrey dans sa main gauche, tandis que Tiffany prenait sa lance verte dans sa main droite et dans sa main gauche un long bouclier noir. Ne se quittant pas des yeux, elles se mirent en position. Enfin, une sonnerie annonça le début du duel. Les deux filles bondirent.

C.c déploya ses ailes et s'envola, puis descendit en piqué sur l'autre, qui lévita de justesse alors qu'elle assenait son épée. Elle se réceptionna, puis essaya de parer avec son bouclier quand Tiffany lui fonça dessus, sa lance pointée sur elle, mais trop tard, la lance l'avait touchée dans la côte. Elle grimaça en voyant sa barre de vie diminuer un peu. Les spectateurs criaient, mais elle n'entendait plus rien : le duel était la seule chose qui comptait. Elle s'envola une nouvelle fois et la blonde…sourit. Dans sa main gauche apparut une boule rose ; un cristal :

-PARALYSE ! Hurla-t-elle en lançant le cristal a toute vitesse sur C.c. Cette dernière essaya de l'éviter, mais trop tard: la boula heurta ses ailes et disparut. C.c chuta. Le cristal avait paralysé ses ailes: les deux filles se battaient donc d'égal à égal. C.c se relevait quand Tiffany attaqua une nouvelle fois : elle n'eut pas le temps de parer et la lance lui transperça le bras.

-Argh ! Hurla-t-elle en crachant du sang.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa barre de vie, qui venait de basculer dans le jaune alors que celle de sa rivale était toujours intacte. Elle courut vers Tiffany et , la prenant par surprise, commença à l'attaquer de plus en plus rapidement , de sorte que la blonde ne savait plus comment parer. Entrevoyant une faille, elle enfonça son épée dans son épaule, puis dans son ventre. La blonde recula. Sa barre de vie avait tourné au rouge. Elle releva la tête et sourit à C.c, puis fit apparaître dans sa main droite une boule verte.

-GUERIE ! Hurla-t-elle avant de l'écraser à ses pieds. Quelques instants plus tard, sa barre de vie était remplie de nouveau. C.c soupira. Elle ne possédait pas la compétence qui lui permettait d'utiliser un tel item.

-Tu as perdu ! Dit Tiffany en levant sa lance.

Et avant que C.c ait eu le temps d'esquiver, elle enfonça sa lance dans sa poitrine.

Elle s'effondra. Sa barre de vie descendit dans le rouge. Le prochain coup serait fatal. Tiffany s'approcha lentement d'elle. Avec sa main droite, C.c ouvrit son inventaire et cliqua sur quelque chose.

-Pitié, fais vite, murmura-t-elle.

-Alors, qui c'est le chien couché aux pieds de son maître ? se moqua la blonde. Qui est-ce qui va garder Axelichounet ! C'est bibi ! MOUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !

Tandis qu'elle se la pétait grave, elle ne remarqua pas que la foule murmurait. La blonde était maintenant en train de trémousser des fesses.

-Eeeet ouais ! C'est moi qui gagne ! Eeeet ouais… Argh !

Occupée par sa petite danse ridicule, elle n'avait pas entendu le phénix de sa rivale apparaître dans son dos. Célestia avait formé une flèche de feu et l'avait envoyée dans le dos de la blonde. Sa barre de vie bascula dans le orange. Tiffany se retourna.

-Toi ! Cracha-t-elle à l'oiseau. Viens ici tout de suite !

Et, toute intelligente qu'elle était, commença à donner des coups dans l'air, essayant d'atteindre le phénix. Pendant ce temps, C.c se releva et leva son épée dans l'air.

-Aquarius, murmura-t-elle pour activer sa compétence qui lui avait couté un pacte.

Un grondement se fit entendre au loin et les spectateurs se turent. Tiffany arrêta de s'escrimer contre l'oiseau pour regarder avec horreur l'immense vague qui se formait peu à peu dans le dos de sa rivale. Rassemblant ses dernières forces, C.c pointa son épée sur la blonde et hurla.

La vague s'abattit sur Tiffany. C.c s'écroula.

Tout était flou autour d'elle. Elle vit des gens se précipiter à ses côtés mais ne comprit pas ce qu'il lui disait. Elle remarqua qu'il ne lui restait qu'un petit bout de rouge dans sa barre de vie avant de sombrer.


	10. Chapitre 9 : Boss

-Restore !

C.c se sentit soudainement revivre. Elle ouvrit les yeux. Sa barre de vie était remplie de nouveau. Au dessus d'elle, se penchait Ninon, la fille qui les avait défendus et que Tiffany avait frappé.

-C'est fait, annonça-t-elle.

C.c se releva doucement. Elle était dans les loges du stade, dans ce qui semblait être… une infirmerie ? Dans un jeu vidéo ?

Audrey apparut soudain dans son champ de vision.

-Le duel n'était pas encore terminé, l'avatar de Tiffany s'est volatilisé, mais si tu avais perdu le reste de ta barre de vie, il y aurait eu match nul. On t'a transporté ici, et Ninon a utilisé un cristal pour te guérir, lui expliqua-t-elle.

C.c remercia la jeune fille au cheveux noirs, qui lui sourit.

-Donc… J'ai gagné ?

-Heureusement que t'as gagné ! Imagine ! J'aurais dû rester avec cette folle blonde ! Yerk !

Elle tourna la tête et vit Axel à côté d'elle.

-Axel ! Je vois que tu as survécu à cette semaine…

-Oui, mais de justesse, frissonna-t-il.

-L'avatar de notre chère Tif-Tif est-il réapparu ? C'est que j'ai un chien à dresser, moi !

-Non, répondit Audrey. Elle a complètement disparu. Elle a dû prendre la fuite…

-Pas grave.

C.c remarqua soudain que la blonde la regardait fixement.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Il te reste encore une part du marché à accomplir…

Elle soupira.

-Axel, j'espère que les rumeurs selon lesquelles Tif-Tif t'aurait entraîné sont fondés…

-Oui, pourquoi ?

-On va aller vaincre un boss, mon vieux !

Audrey les entraina dans la campagne. Pendant qu'ils faisaient le trajet en volant, Axel leur raconta que Tiffany, après avoir tenté de le séduire, avait abandonné et lui avait appris à tirer à l'arc, mais que ledit arc était celui de la bonde. C.c lui offrit donc le sien qui ne lui servait absolument pas.

Ils arrivèrent une demi-heure devant une grotte.

-Audrey ?

-Oui ?

-Pourquoi vouloir vaincre ce boss en particulier ?

La jeune fille soupira.

-C'est un boss mythique. Personne n'a jamais réussi à le battre… On dit que celui qui le vaincra en premier recevra une récompense inestimable. Les joueurs qui connaissent sa localisation en garde jalousement le secret. Et c'est un boss qui n'apparaît qu'à un petit nombre de joueurs en même temps. Moi, je l'ai découvert par hasard. Et puis, je me dis que si mes parents me regardent d'une quelconque façon, si j'arrive à le battre, ils seront peut-être impressionnés et me sortiront du jeu…

Et ils entrèrent tous les trois.

La grotte était sombre, étroite et humide. Ils marchèrent plusieurs minutes en silence avant de se retrouver devant une paroi qui leur barra la route.

-C'est quoi ça ? Demanda Audrey en touchant la paroi.

C.c eut soudain un horrible pressentiment.

-On sort d'ici ! Vite ! Hurla-t-elle en se mettant à courir vers la sortie.

Hélas, au bout de quelques mètres, elle se retrouva face à une autre paroi qui venait d'apparaître.

-On est coincé, murmura Axel.

Soudain, le plafond s'effondra.

-A terre ! Hurla Audrey.

C.c se releva quelques secondes plus tard. Quelque chose était tombé avec le plafond. Une fois toute la poussière retombée, elle vit se dessiner une grande silhouette et deux antennes noire, aux yeux rouges, munie de deux pattes avant comme des bras et qui se tenait sur deux pattes arrières.

-Le spectre de Misthallery, murmura C.c à elle-même. Y a vraiment quelqu'un qui se fiche de moi là-haut…

-VADOR ! S'époumona Audrey. Qu'est-ce-que tu fiches ? On fait comme on a dit ! Attaque synchronisée dans 3...2...1...

Ils s'envolèrent et la bataille commença.

C.c voulut d'abord se poser sur sa tête pour la lui transpercer avec Aquarius, mais elle eut une très mauvaise surprise : elle passa au travers du monstre et s'écrasa par terre. Elle se releva, puis appela Célestia et chargea avec elle. Elle assena plusieurs coups d'épée assez puissants et son phénix plusieurs flèches. Mais la barre de vie du spectre ne bougea pas. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit Axel qui tirait des flèches à une vitesse hallucinante et Audrey lancer ses sorts les plus puissants, mais rien à faire : la barre de vie restait désespérément remplie.

Tout à coup, alors qu'il s'était tenu tranquille jusque là, le monstre se mit en mouvement.

Il leva son bras et l'abattit brutalement sur Axel. Ne s'y attendant pas, il n'eut pas le temps de l'éviter et sa vie descendit directement au rouge.

-Axel ! Hurla C.c. Mets toi à l'abri ! On ne sait pas ce qui se passera si on ne meurt pas en même temps !

Le garçon acquiesça et se mit à l'abri.

C.c se rapprocha d'Audrey et lui montra Aquarius.

La blonde traça des cercles en marmonnant des trucs bizarres dans l'air tandis que C.c levait son épée en murmurant « Aquarius ! ». Derrière elles apparut une vague immense dont la taillé avait doublé grâce au sort d'Audrey. Le mur d'eau s'abattit sur le monstre.

Les deux filles soupirèrent de soulagement quand, à leur grande horreur, un bras perça la vague et les éjecta contre le rocher derrière lequel se cachait Axel. Leur barre de vie descendirent aussi dans le rouge.

-Protégez-vous ! Hurla Audrey.

Et le bras du monstre s'abattit sur eux une nouvelle fois.

C.c vit leur barre de vie se vider complètement puis disparaître avant de perdre connaissance.


	11. Chapitre 10 : Manoir

Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, elle était de retour dans le couloir, encore en train de tomber.

-AAAAAAAAAAH !

Elle tourna la tête et vit Audrey et Axel. Si la blonde hurlait, son ami soupirait.

-C'est trop demander, un peu de repos ? Je veux dire, (il énuméra sur ses doigts), je m'engage dans les Bataillons, ensuite, je meurs. Après, je tombe avec toi et atterrit dans un jeu vidéo où je me fais capturer par une folle furieuse qui m'entraîne durement, après tu gagnes le duel et elle disparaît, ensuite vous m'entraînez combattre je ne sais quel boss et on meurt tout les trois. Du coup, Audrey va venir avec nous, j'imagine. Et enfin, on se remet à tomber.

Audrey arrêta enfin de brailler pour le regarder, interdite.

-Hein ? Quelqu'un peut-il m'expliquer ce qui se passe, là ?

C.c soupira et entreprit de tout lui expliquer.

-Et donc là on va atterrir où ? Et…quand ?

-Aucune idée . Je pense qu'on va savoir rapidement.

Et ils surent. Quelque instants plus tard, une forêt se profila sous leurs pieds. C.c se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse pour trouver un moyen de ne pas s'écraser…

-On a toujours nos ailes ?

Axel se tourna et se retourna.

-Non !

-On peut toujours ouvrir notre inventaire ?

Audrey balaya sa main à droite et un petit menu apparut devant elle.

-Oui !

-Vérifiez si vos ailes ou quoi que ce soit qui puisse ralentir notre chute se trouvent dans votre inventaire !

Ils balayèrent tout les trois leur main à droite. C.c ouvrit son inventaire et fit défiler la liste à toute vitesse.

-Elles n'y sont pas ! Cria Axel.

-Axel ! Sors et enfile ton équipement tridimensionnel ! Audrey… Ne fais rien pour l'instant. J'essaierais de te rattraper mais je ne garantie rien…

-HEIN ?

Quand ils arrivèrent à la cime des arbres, les deux avaient enfilé leur équipement.

-Audrey ! Prends ma main !

La blonde attrapa la main qu'elle lui tendait et C.c activa son équipement. Ses grappins se plantèrent dans un tronc et elle les bloqua immédiatement, puis lâcha du mou. Elles atterrirent donc par terre doucement. C.c jeta un coup d'œil à Axel et constata avec soulagement qu'il avait fait pareil.

-On fait quoi, maintenant ? Dit-elle.

-J'ai repérer un chemin pendant qu'on tombait. Je pense qu'il ne devrait pas être loin, répliqua Axel.

Effectivement, ils trouvèrent un chemin/route un peu plus loin et décidèrent de la suivre.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils entendirent un bruit derrière eux. Ils se retournèrent et virent une calèche sans cocher tirée par deux chevaux noirs arriver. Elle les dépassa et, alors qu'elle allait disparaître au loin, ils virent un visage d'homme qui les regardait à travers de la fenêtre arrière de la calèche.

Après trois longues heures de marches, ils arrivèrent devant un immense manoir. Tout trois morts de fatigue, ils décidèrent de demander l'hospitalité pour la nuit.

En gravissant les marches de marbre gris, C.c remarqua du coin de l'œil la calèche et les deux chevaux noirs qui était « garée » sur le côté. Arrivé le premier en haut des marches, Axel toqua à la grande porte en chêne. Elle s'ouvrit presque aussitôt toute seule, comme par magie, et ils entrèrent.

L'intérieur était immense, décoré à la mode victorienne et bien entretenu. Au centre du hall, se tenait une jeune fille. Elle avait les cheveux mi-longs violets, était habillée en domestique (en bonne, plus précisément) et avait une paire de grosses lunettes remontées sur son front. Elle les regarda gravement, puis déclara :

-Suivez-moi, le jeune maître vous attends.

Et ils la suivirent.

Pendant le trajet, C.c se questionna : quand et ou avaient-ils atterrit ? Contrairement aux deux mondes précédents, elle reconnaissait le style et était presque sûr qu'ils étaient en plein milieu de l'époque victorienne, en Angleterre plus précisément, si elle en croyait l'accent prononcé de la bonne. Qui était ce jeune comte ? Il ne pouvait pas être plus petit/jeune que la bonne, c'était impossible… Après quelques minutes de marche, ils s'arrêtèrent devant une autre porte, et la bonne toqua deux petits coups. La porte s'ouvrit et ils entrèrent dans ce qui semblait être une très jolie salle à manger.

Assis à la table, il y avait le monsieur qu'ils avaient vu dans la calèche. Ses yeux exprimaient de la joie et une once de folie. Tout au bout de la table, leur faisant face, était assis un garçon qui devait avoir dans les 13-14 ans. Un cache-œil couvrait son œil droit. Derrière lui, un homme aux cheveux et aux habits noirs qui les regardait avec lassitude. D'un seul coup, le monsieur-à-la-calèche les pointa du doigt, sur tourna vers le garçon et lui cria :

-Vous avez vu, Phantomhive ! Ne vous l'avais-je pas dit ?! Ce sont eux ! Les subordonnés de Thomson ! Comme je vous l'avais dit !

-Attendez… tenta Audrey.

-JE N'AI RIEN A FAIRE AVEC CETTE HISTOIRE ! Hurla l'homme. JE SUIS SUR QUE SI ON…

Il s'approcha d'Axel et plongea sa main dans la poche du manteau de son ami, pour en ressortir un sachet de fine poudre blanche. Le garçon fit un geste à l'homme en noir, qui s'approcha d'eux et saisit le sachet. Il l'ouvrit et le sentit.

-Aucun doute, my lord. C'est bien du poison. Je dirais même du cyanure.

C.c se retourna immédiatement vers son ami qui était paralysé de terreur. Le jeune garçon prit alors la parole:

-Waller, on dirait bien que vous aviez raison… Merci de m'avoir prévenu. (Il se tourna vers eux et leur jeta un regard perçant.) Sébastian, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire.

-Bien, bocchan.

L'homme en noir, Sébastian, s'avança en souriant et saisit brusquement le bras d'Axel.

-Vous, déclara-t-il, n'auriez pas dû entrez dans ce manoir.

Il claqua deux fois ses mains. Alors apparut, au fond de la pièce, une fille qui s'était dissimulée entre les tapisseries. Elle s'avança et Sébastian lui lança :

-Marine ! Je te prie de conduire ce jeune homme dans la pièce que nous réservons aux crétins dans son genre.

Marine sortit complètement de l'ombre. C'était une fille de leur âge qui portait une robe bleue et ses cheveux longs en natte. Elle portait aussi des lunettes noires. Au premier abord, elle semblait être une fille gentille et naïve, mais C.c remarqua quelques bosses dans les bottes marrons ou dans le corsage de sa robe, qui ne pouvaient que cacher des petits poignard. Intéressant.

Elle s'avança, prit l'autre bras d'Axel et l'emmena de force avec elle. Avant qu'ils ne quittent la pièce, C.c remarqua autre chose : les mouvements de Marine était d'une vitesse moyenne, mais son regard était vif et perçant. Elle ressemblait clairement aux assassins des jeux auxquels Lelouch avait l'habitude de jouer des heures et des heures, un truc avec un nom bizarre, _Assassin's creed._

Une fois qu'ils furent partis, Sébastian se tourna vers Audrey.

-Vous aussi mademoiselle, vous allez profiter de notre ''hospitalité'' pour quelques temps. May Lin, je te prie…

La bonne s'avança et prit le bras de la blonde. C.c sortit brusquement de sa torpeur, ouvrit son menu et sortit rapidement Aquarius, puis la pointa sur Sébastian.

-Vous ne touchez pas à elle.

Le yeux de l'homme étincelèrent.

-Alors ça… Vous ne faites rien quand votre ami se fait emmené, mais quand c'est elle, c'est une autre histoire ?

-Ce n'est pas pareil. Lui a connut bien, BIEN pire que ça. Mais elle, pas question.

Sébastian haussa les épaules.

-Emmène-la, May Lin. Je vais '' discuter '' avec celle-ci, elle semble être la dirigeante du groupe.

-Non !

Et C.c fonça sur l'homme en noir.

S'ensuivit le combat le plus désespéré qu'elle eut jamais fait. Même si elle était munie d'une épée tranchante et que son adversaire était désarmé, et n'avait clairement pas l'avantage : Sébastian parait et prévoyait chacune de ses bottes les plus sournoises et les plus rapides, bloquait ses coups pourtant puissants et arriva à lui infliger quelques petits coups à des endroits bien précis, si bien qu'au bout d'une minute de combat, C.c s'effondra.

-Comment ? Balbutia-t-elle. Le niveau de combat de cet homme surpassait de loin celui de la joueuse d'or.

Sébastian balaya une poussière sur son épaule.

-J'ai touché quelques points vitaux.

C.c vit, derrière lui, Audrey se faire emmener par la bonne.

-Mademoiselle…

Elle tourna ses yeux vers l'homme en noir.

-Quoi ?

A sa grande surprise, il s'inclina.

-Pourriez-vous, s'il-vous-plaît, vous engager en tant que domestique dans le manoir des Phantomhive ?


	12. Chapitre 11 : Domestiques

Elle resta bouche bée quelques instants, puis prononça cette parole pleine de grâce :

-Hein ?

Le jeune comte semblait aussi surpris qu'elle.

-Sébastian ? Mais pourquoi ?

L'homme en noir répondit :

-Voyez-vous, jeune maître, il se trouve que vous arrivez à un âge ou un enseignement d'un homme avec un âge tel que le mien ne vous apporte plus rien. Avec votre permission, j'aimerais engager cette jeune demoiselle en tant que votre nouvelle professeure particulière. Peut-être que si votre enseignant est d'un âge qui se rapproche plus du votre, vous apprendrez mieux.

Le comte soupira.

-Très bien, si tu le dis, c'est que ça doit être vrai.

-Hey hey hey, on se calme ! Lança C.c. Qui a dit que j'acceptais ?

Sébastian se tourna vers elle et lui fit un sourire. Mais pas un sourire normal, oh que non, un sourire à vous glacer les veines, à vous faire sentir mal à l'aise et apeuré, un sourire de menaces. Et quelque part au fond d'elle, elle sut que cet homme était dangereux. Elle devait accepter.

-…Et qui vous dit que j'ai le savoir nécessaire pour enseigner ?

Il se pencha alors et murmura ces mots à son oreille ;

-Vous, mademoiselle, êtes comme moi. Vous avez l'air de quelqu'un qui a vécu très, très longtemps, et qui ne cherche qu'à tromper l'ennui. Alors je suis solidaire et je vous en donne l'occasion.

-Comment…

-De plus, vous parlez correctement et vous tenez parfaitement. Il est évident que vous avez reçu une éducation de qualité. Vous savez aussi vous battre. Vous possédez donc toutes les qualités requises pour être domestique dans ce manoir.

Il se redressa et lui sourit une nouvelle fois.

-Bien sûr, vous serez hébergée et nourrit ici.

-Je veux avoir le droit de rendre visite à mes amis et de m'assurer de leur confort.

-Naturellement.

-Alors c'est d'accord.

-ATTENDEZ !

Elle en avait presque oublié l'homme en marron.

-C'EST UNE ESPIONNE ! DE CHEZ THOMSOM ! ET VOUS ALLEZ L'EMBAUCHER ? VOUS ETES MALADE ?!

Sébastian le regarda, puis déclara :

-Connaissez-vous cette citation de Mario Puzo ? « Garde tes amis près de toi et tes ennemis encore plus près ». Elle apparait dans un de ses livres les plus récents, _Le Parrain_.

C.c avait reconnu la citation, car elle avait lu ce livre. Elle pouvait donc se situer dans le temps, grâce à sa date de parution.

-Je…Je…

-Je vous remercie de votre visite, et de m'avoir prévenu, Waller, déclara le comte.

C'était bien évidemment une invitation à partir. L'homme en marron, gêné de s'être fait jeté de la sorte, marmonna quelques formules de politesse et sortit de la pièce.

Le comte se tourna alors vers C.c et lui fit un demi-sourire.

-Bien, mademoiselle. Vous êtes donc domestique et professeure dans ce manoir. Je me nomme Ciel Phantomhive, même si je suppose que vous le saviez déjà. Comment vous appelez-vous ?

Encore une fois, elle improvisa.

-Claire Layton.

-Je peux vous poser une question, miss Layton ?

-Faites donc.

A sa grande surprise, il la regarda d'un air plus que suppliant.

-Allez-vous me donner des cours de danse ?

Elle lui fit un grand sourire et lui répondit :

-Mais bien sûr, jeune maître, si je peux vous appeler ainsi.

Ciel soupira et Sébastian pouffa dans son dos.

-AAAAAH ! AAAAH ! ARRETE, JE T'EN SUPPLIE ! AAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

Marine avait perdu toute trace d'innocence et de naïveté sur son visage. Sébastian l'avait tacitement chargée d' « interroger » ce garçon qui devait avoir le même âge qu'elle, ce qu'elle faisait avec dégout, ces instruments à la main.

-NOOOOOOONN !

Elle finit de tracer une estafilade de sang sur le droit bras du garçon avec une de ses dagues, puis décida de le laisser souffler un peu.

-Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un hurler aussi fort pour une simple coupure.

Pas de réponse. Elle grimaça.

-Tu sais, ça ne me fait pas plaisir de te torturer, même si la on est très loin de la véritable torture. Alors parle, s'il-te-plaît. Comme ça tu pourras sortir et moi je pourrais retourner lire dans ma chambre.

-Je n'ai rien à dire, murmura-t-il.

-Pourquoi est-tu ici ?

-Tu ne me croirais pas.

-On m'a raconté certaines histoires à dormir debout dans cette salle. D'autres à faire dresser tes cheveux sur ta nuque.

Elle se rapprocha un peu plus de lui.

-Mais sache que les histoires sont ce qui m'intéressent le plus. C'est pour ça que je m'occupe des assassinats et de la torture. J'adore écouter les histoires de ceux qui sont en pleine folie ou douleur, et je préfère celles de ceux qui sont aux portes de la mort elle-même.

Elle leva la tête et il la dévisagea. Elle affichait un sourire qui le fit frissonner.

-Alors s'il-te-plaît, raconte moi la tienne.

-C'est pas possible, jeune maitre, vous dansez comme un pied ! Non, même un pied danse mieux…

-Tais toi, Claire !

C.c donnait un cours de d anse au jeune comte. Elle avait vécu à l'époque victorienne et se souvenait donc de tous les pas des danses à la mode.

-Vous ne vous ridiculisez pas pendant les soirées mondaines ?

Il se crispa.

-J'évite le parquet de danse.

-Tss. Il faut combler ces lacunes au plus vite.

La jeune fille était vêtue de sa robe victorienne qu'elle avait gardé de SAO, et Ciel d'un costume de danse traditionnel. Aujourd'hui, elle essayait de lui enseigner la valse, mais le comte n'y mettait aucune volonté. Elle soupira.

-On reprend, my lord. Gauche, droite, gauuuuche, droiiite… STOP ! Je vous en pris, essayer d'être moins raide et plus gracieux !

Ciel s'assit sur une chaise, près de la porte.

-Je suis épuisé.

-Cela ne fais pas 15 minutes que vous essayez, bocchan. On dirait que vous n'êtes pas très sportif.

Il leva la tête.

-Tu es très insolente, pour une domestique, Claire.

-Pardonnez moi.

Après avoir finit de donner au comte ses cours quotidiens, C.c descendit, comme elle le faisait maintenant tous les jours depuis une semaine, dans les sous-sols du château. Pendant qu'elle descendait les 115 marches (oui, elle avait compté), elle se fit la réflexion qu'elle aimait se mode de vie, et envisagea même un cours instant de rester au manoir des Phantomhive. Mais elle se raisonna rapidement : il se passait des choses pendant son absences, dans le monde auquel elle appartenait vraiment. Il lui faudrait bientôt retourner à sa réalité. En arrivant enfin à la 114ème marche, elle arriva à une conclusion : elle visiterait encore trois mondes avant de retourner dans le sien.

-Salut, Audrey !

-Hey, Vador !

-ARRETE !

Si Axel était « torturé », Audrey était traitée plus que convenablement… Mais restait derrière les barreaux. Pour tromper l'ennui, elle avait demandé des livres à Marine, qui lui en avait apporté volontiers. Sa « cellule » (bien meublée, un lit confortable, un bureau) était donc remplie de bouquins.

-Comment ça se passe avec le comte ?

C.c soupira.

-J'ai jamais vu quelqu'un danser aussi mal.

-Et les autres domaines ?

-Excellent en histoire, math, économie, littérature, que veux-tu que je te dise…

Bon, je te laisse, je vais voir Axel.

-Je lui ai tout raconté. A Marine.

-Comment a-t-elle réagit ?

-Elle n'a pas eu l'air très surprise…

-Ca va, la torture ? Tu supportes ?

-Pas du tout. Et elle ne m'a rien fait de violent. Pas encore. Cette fille… Elle est … Un peu bizarre.

Malgré le fait qu'Axel avait l'air d'en avoir un peu peur, il semblait rêveur quand il parlait d'elle. C.c sourit intérieurement. Voilà une histoire qui mériterait d'être suivie de près.

-J'essayerai de toucher deux ou trois mots à Sébastian pour qu'il arrête ta « torture ».

-Merci.

-Je dois y aller, je dois aller parler avec Marine.

Après avoir remonté toutes les marches, C.c sortit dans le jardin. Elle y trouva Marine, assise sur un banc en pierre. Les deux filles s'étaient tout de suite bien entendues. Marine avait raconté à C.c qu'elle avait grandit au sein d'une guilde d'assassin, et qu'un jour, pour son « passage à l'âge adulte », on lui avait ordonné de tuer le comte Phantomhive. Elle s'était bien sûr heurtée à Sébastian, mais elle l'avait combattu si violemment qu'il avait été impressionné et l'avait engagée (de force). Mais elle se plaisait au manoir.

-Salut, lança C.c alors qu'elle s'asseyait à côté d'elle. Je voudrais te demander un truc…

-Dis toujours.

-C'est quoi toute cette histoire avec Waller, Tomson et le cyanure ?

-C'est une longue histoire.

-J'ai beaucoup de temps.

Marine sourit et se raclât la gorge avant de déclarer :

-Depuis quelques temps, une nouvelle famille est arrivée à Londres, les Tomson. Cette famille est spécialisée dans l'alimentaire. En façade. Si on gratte un peu, on s'aperçoit que les Tomson ont réussit, en très peu de temps, à devenir les leaders des marchés noirs, des ventes de drogues, des trafics d'organes et des réseaux de prostitution. Donc déjà c'est pas joli joli. Il n'y avait qu'un seul domaine où ils n'avaient le monopole : le trafic d'opium. Le big boss, c'est un certain Lau. Alors ils ont tentés de l'assassiner mais sans grand succès. La reine a chargé Phantomhive de s'occuper de l'affaire. Il a rapidement retrouvé la trace des Tomson, mais ses soupçons n'était basés que sur des hypothèses et il avait besoin de preuves concrètes. La famille savait que si le comte les dénonçait à la reine, leurs activités seraient stoppées. Mais Ciel a fait le premier pas, et, en demandant à rencontrer un représentant de Tomson et en étudiant ses réactions à ses questions, s'assurer de leur culpabilité. Ils ont acceptés et ont envoyés Waller comme représentant. Il avait la mission secrète de tuer Ciel avec le cyanure. Manque de chance pour eux, Waller a complètement paniqué et, en vous voyant sur le chemin qui mène au manoir , il a inventé toute une histoire qu'il a servie au comte : trois jeunes agents de Tomson allaient arriver un peu après lui pour l'assassiner. Lui ne serait qu'un bon petit employé innocent qui aurait entendu le plan de ses supérieurs et qui aurait sauté dans la première calèche pour le prévenir. Ils joueraient surement les innocents. Malheureusement, vous avez fait exactement ce qu'il a dit. Quand il a pris le cyanure dans la poche d'Axel, il a juste fait glisser le sachet de sa manche.

-Le comte et son majordome sont-ils au courant de tout ça ?

-Bien sûr.

-Mais alors, pourquoi garder Axel et Audrey prisonniers ?

-As-tu remarqué la venue quotidienne d'un homme habillé en bleu ? Il se dit « facteur de la haute noblesse ». Tch. Comme le veux la politesse de notre époque, Ciel l'invite à prendre le thé avec lui tous les jours. Mais ce qu'il sait bien, notre jeune maître, c'est que ce « facteur » est un espion de Tomson qui vérifie si le mensonge de Waller a fonctionné, et que l'attention de Ciel n'est plus tournée vers eux mais vers vous.

-Pourquoi ne pas les arrêter directement ?

-D'après Sébastian, Waller est un homme bien, derrière sa couardise. Il se sentira coupable quand il entendra le rapport du facteur et viendra de lui-même au manoir bientôt…

Avant même qu'elle eut achevé sa phrase, deux couteaux foncèrent sur elles. Marine les arrêta et les renvoya à leur envoyeur, quelque part dans le grand arbre sous lequel elles étaient assises. Tout alla si vite que C.c ne vit que quelques éclairs argentés. Quelques secondes plus tard, un corps sans vie tomba quelque part à leur gauche. Ca ne surprenait plus C.c. Les ''accidents'' comme celui-ci arrivaient fréquemment au manoir. Mais ils devenaient de plus en plus fréquents. Les deux filles se levèrent.

-…et moi, je pense qu'il arrivera d'ici 2 ou 3 jours.

Et elle eut raison. 3 jours plus tard, pendant la leçon d'escrime qu'elle donnait à Ciel (là, par contre, il se débrouillait pas mal), une May Lin affolée fit irruption dans la pièce :

-Claire ! Jeune maître ! Waller est revenu…

-Je le savais… murmura le comte.

-Accompagné de toute la milice des Tomson ! Ils encerclent le manoir !

Ciel haussa un sourcil.

-Sébastian va s'en occuper comme un grand.

-Mais monsieur… Sébastian est partit faire une course pour vous à Londres…

Le comte soupira.

-Bien. J'ordonne la défense de mon manoir par vous, mes domestiques.

-Roger !

Et elle sortit de la pièce. Il se tourna vers C.c.

-Cela vaut aussi pour vous, Layton.

-Ah, oui… Puis-je aller libérer mes amis ? Ils savent se battre.

Il lui lança un trousseau de clefs.

Trente minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous les trois en train de se battre contre les hommes de Tomson, aux côtés de Marine et de ses lames, de May Lin et de Bard le cuisiner et de leurs armes, et de Finnian le jardinier qui balançait des objets lourds. Audrey, ne pouvant utiliser la magie, se battait à mains nues et Axel transperçait les hommes de ses flèches. C.c essayait de ne pas tuer les hommes, juste de les blesser assez pour qu'il ne puisse pas revenir à la charge, avec Aquarius. Au bout d'un moment, elle jeta un coup d'œil à Marine pour voir si elle s'en sortait. Elle en resta stupéfaite. La jeune fille blonde, un sourire sadique aux lèvres, exécutait une valse de mort au milieu de ses assaillants. Elle tourbillonnait, transperçait, revenait sur ses pas, sautait, lançait… Elle avait l'air d'être…dans son élément.

Ce petit manège dura 10 minutes, car le nombre d'hommes ennemis n'était tout de même pas illimité et il diminuait assez rapidement. Quand il ne resta que les domestiques, C.c baissa son épée.

-On dirait bien qu'on a gagné…. Déclara-t-elle.

-N'en soyez pas si sûr, jeune demoiselle, rétorqua une voix derrière eux.

Ils firent tous volte-face. Derrière eux se tenait Waller, un pistolet dans chaque main. Ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur démente.

-Le chien de la reine et son domestique vont bientôt se rendre compte que vous n'êtes pas de Tomson, continua-t-il. Vous allez bientôt tout leur révéler, j'en suis sur ! Mais je vous tuerais avant…Les morts ne parlent pas…

-Tss. Ca c'est ma réplique.

Encore une fois, ils se retournèrent et virent Ciel qui s'avançait.

-Comte ! Ne vous mêlez pas à tout cela ! Cria Bard.

-J'en ai marre de tout ce bruit dans mon jardin. Il faut que ça cesse. Je ne comptais pas utiliser les grands moyens, mais puisqu'il en est ainsi…

D'un coup brusque, il arracha son cache-œil noir, laissant apparaître un œil violet avec un motif en étoile blanche.

-Sébastian, dit-il tranquillement, c'est un ordre. Reviens tout de suite.


	13. Chapitre 12 : Dominators

Tout d'abord il ne se passa rien. Puis on entendit clairement, même s'il venait de très loin, « yes, my lord ».

Quand Waller aperçut l'éclair noir qui se dirigeait très très vite vers lui, il hurla :

\- SI JE MEURS CE SOIR, JE VEUX EN FAIRE TOMBER QUELQUES UNS AVEC MOI !

Et, avec ses revolvers, il tira au hasard. C.c s'effondra.

Elle ouvrit les yeux quelques minutes plus tard et se retrouva, sans surprise, dans le couloir violet, en train de tomber une nouvelle fois. Elle pivota sur elle-même et vit avec soulagement Audrey et Axel à ses côtés.

-Il vous a eu, vous aussi ? Interrogea-t-elle.

-Ouais, répondit Axel, ce mec était vraiment fou.

-Bon, au moins, j'ai emmené personne avec moi cette fois…

-Ahem, ahem, ahem. Tu m'oublies quelque peu, là, Claire.

C.c fit volte-face et vit Marine, qui tombait à quelque pas d'elle, qui se faisait tranquillement les ongles à l'aide.

-Rectification, en fait si. Désolé de t'embarquer dans cette histoire.

-Pas grave, répondit-elle nonchalamment, on dirait que l'histoire qu'Axel m'a raconté était vrai…

C.c remarqua qu'elle avait prononcé le prénom de son ami avec un peu de douceur. Elle se fit la réflexion qu'elle ne voulait surtout pas savoir ce qui c'était dans la salle de torture…Yerk. Audrey avait aussi remarqué apparemment, car elle lui fit un clin d'œil.

-Effectivement.

-Et on va ou, là ? Ah, je crois qu'on va bientôt le savoir…

En effet, un paysage se dessinait sous leurs pieds. Une ville. C'était une immense ville, à l'apparence très moderne.

-Hermione, je voudrais pas dire, mais là… Enfin, c'est le même problème que les autres fois, mais on tombe ! Lança Axel.

-Attends, je crois que ce problème va bientôt être régler.

-Comment ? Interrogea Audrey.

-Le truc qui ressemble à un hélicoptère qui arrive par la droite. Je pense qu'on peut atterrir dessus.

-Maismaismais… Il est en marche ! S'écria Marine.

-Oui, bon, c'est un risque à prendre. Bon, il approche, essayez d'amortir le choc comme vous pouvez.

Ledit choc fut assez rude.

-Ah, j'ai mal partout… se plaignit Audrey.

-Accrochez-vous bien, cria Marine.

A leur grand soulagement, l'hélicoptère se posa quelques minutes plus tard, au beau milieu d'un champs.

-Ils vont sortir et nous voir… murmura Axel.

-Ne bougeons pas pour l'instant, lui répondit Audrey, et quand ils seront assez loin, on se casse.

Marine hocha la tête en signe d'approbation.

-Mais vous parlez de qui en disant « ils » ? Interrogea C.c.

-D'eux, chuchota Marine en pointant le sol du doigt.

C.c s'avança et vit, qui sortaient de l'hélicoptère, 5 personnes : un grand homme aux cheveux noirs, un plus petit avec des cheveux à la Sébastian et des lunettes carrées posées sur son nez, une femme aux cheveux noirs coiffés en queue de cheval haute, une jeune femme aux cheveux châtains courts et un jeune homme aux cheveux presque oranges retenus par des barrettes.

Une sorte de commode noire à roulette les suivaient. La-fille-aux-cheveux-châtains appuya dessus et elle s'ouvrit, révélant 5 gros pistolets très modernes noirs et bleus. Elle les pris tous puis déclara :

-On ne va pas traîner… Ginoza (elle en lança un à l'homme aux lunettes ) tu vas aller avec Yayoi (elle en lança un autre à la fille queue de cheval) et moi avec Kagari (elle en lança un au mec cheveux oranges) et Kogami (elle en tendit un autre à l'homme cheveux noirs).

-Ca me va, répondit Ginoza.

-Allez directement à la salle des commandes; Yayoi piratera le système pendant qu'on s'occupe de l'autre.

-Mais ils ne sont que deux ! S'exclama Kagari. Je persiste à penser qu'on aurait dû prendre Emeline avec nous, Akane…

-Hors de question, l'interrompit Ginoza, elle n'a pas encore assez d'expérience… On y va, Yayoi.

-Roger.

Ils partirent , Akane, Kagari et Kogami d'un côté et Ginoza et Yayoi de l'autre.

-Bon, murmura C.c, il est temps de… Marine ?

Marine bavait littéralement.

-Ces…pistolets…aaaah…veux les essayer…

Et d'un seul coup, elle sauta agilement de l'hélicoptère, atterrit sur le sol et courut derrière Akane, Kogami et Kagari.

-Aaargh, l'imbécile, souffla Audrey. On fait quoi ? On se casse sans elle ?

Axel la fusilla du regard.

-Hors de question, on la suit. Venez !

Et il sauta à la poursuite de la blonde. C.c leva les yeux au ciel.

-On a plus le choix. Il faut les suivre.

Elles entrèrent donc dans un entrepôt désaffecté. C'était par là que c'était dirigé Kogami, Akane, Kagari et par la suite Marine puis Axel.

-Ah, on voit que dalle ! Grommela Audrey.

-Chut, lui répondit C.c. J'ai pas très envie de me faire repérer par ces gens, et encore moins par la personne qu'ils traquent…

En avançant à tâtons, elle comprit que l'entrepôt contenait des conteneurs vides. Elles se dirigèrent lentement vers le fond de l'endroit.

-Axel, Marine ! Appelaient-elles doucement. Mais pas assez doucement apparemment.

-Qui est là ? Fit la voix de Kogami.

-Vador ! Il nous a repéré ! Murmura Audrey.

-M'APPELLE PAS COMME CA !

Elles entendirent les pas de Kogami derrière elles. Il courrait. Une course-poursuite s'engagea donc. L'homme semblait connaître parfaitement l'endroit, alors que les filles trébuchaient et fonçaient dans les conteneurs, ce qui leur faisait perdre considérablement du terrain, à tel point qu'il les rattrapa presque…

-Par ici, ma vielle, souffla C.c en se glissant discrètement sous un conteneur, suivit par son amie.

Kogami ne s'en aperçut pas à continua sa route. C.c soupira de soulagement, puis essaya de scruter l'intérieur de leur abri. La seule chose qu'elle pouvait voir, c'était des rayures et un point bleu… Qui se rapprochaient dangereusement de sa tête…

-Cible :Pika Pika ? Pikachu ! Coefficient de criminalité : 200. Mode paralyseur, fit une voix robotique féminine.

Ce fut la dernière chose qu'elle perçut avant de sombrer dans mes ténèbres.


	14. Chapitre 13 : Prison

C.c papillonna des yeux. Elle était allongée sur un lit dans une petite salle blanc. Elle s'assit sur son lit. La pièce ne possédait pas de fenêtre, juste une porte transparente. Fermée. Bien sûr.

-Bonjour Pika Pika, Pikachu ! Nous espérons que vous avez bien dormi, déclara une voix.

-Mon dieu, ne me dites pas que c'est mon nom dans ce monde. J'en ai marre.

-Nous espérons que vous éclaircirez votre Psycho-Pass aujourd'hui. Bonne journée !

La jeune fille se leva et s'approcha de la porte. Celle-ci faisait face à une multitude d'autres portes, derrière lesquelles se trouvaient d'autres personnes en tenue blanche bizarre comme elle.

Une prison.

Gé-ni-al.

Alors qu'elle essayait d'ouvrir la porte (ce qui était complètement idiot, si les portes des cellules des prisonniers pouvaient s'ouvrir sur leur demande, les prisons ne serviraient à rien), une fille de son âge en tenue d'infirmière qui tenait un plateau de nourriture vint se positionner devant elle.

-Bonjour, Pikachu. Bienvenue dans notre… Centre d'accueil. Votre petit-déjeuner de ce matin est : du café et une tranche de pain.

-S'il-vous-plaît, cria C.c à travers la porte, je ne peux pas changer de nom ? Mais parce-que là, ça me rappelle des souvenirs de Lelouch qui crie ATTAQUE ECLAIR dans sa chambre… C'était bien bizarre d'ailleurs…

La fille ne dût pas l'entendre, car elle lui sourit gentiment , tapota un code sur la porte et une partie de celle-ci s'effaça un cours instant, une partie assez étroite pour faire passer le plateau mais rien de plus gros. Elle lui tendit donc et C.c l'attrapa, puis la porte redevint normale et la fille partit.

La matinée fut trèèès ennuyeuse. Quand la même infirmière vint la apporter son plateau du repas, elle faisait jouer Roméo et Juliette à sa cuillère et à sa tasse de café.

-Pikachu, fit la fille, votre repas est…

Elle s'interrompit en voyant que C.c lui… mimait quelque chose.

-Vous… Contemplez le ciel en soupirant ? Vous vous prenez pour un poète? Non ? Euh… Vous dormez ? Non plus ? Vous priez… Un livre… Ah ! Vous vous ennuyez !

Elle lui fit un sourire éclatant.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous recevrez votre Distraction dans quelques minutes ! J'imagine que vous ne savez pas ce que c'est… L'ennuie mène à la folie, c'est bien connu. Et ici, on veut justement faire en sorte que les gens ne soient plus fous. Alors, une fois par jour, ils reçoivent quelque chose qu'ils ont commandé la veille, avec l'approbation de Sybil, bien sûr. Les pensionnaires qui sont ici depuis longtemps sont reconnaissable car leur cellule est remplie. Comme vous n'avez rien commandé, Sybil va vous faire apporter ce qu'elle juge le plus approprié pour vous. Des armes ? HA HA ! Il ne manquerait plus que Sybil fournisse à ses détenus des armes pour s'enfuir de sa propre pri… centre d'accueil. Bref, bon appétit !

Et la jeune fille partit. Mais avant elle glissa le plateau dans la cellule, comme elle l'avait fait dans la matinée. C.c se jeta sur l'assiette d'haricots et de poulet.

Quand elle eut finit, elle s'assit sur son lit et pensa à ses amis. Elle n'avait, bien sûr, aucune nouvelle d'eux. Selon elle, Audrey et Axel s'étaient sûrement fait prendre avec elle, mais Marine, la plus intelligente d'entre eux, devait être en cavale… Dans tous les cas, elle devait sortir de cette prison le plus rapidement possible.

Elle fut sortie de sa réflexion par un petit robot blanc et bleu qui venait de s'arrêter devant sa porte.

-Bah alors R2, il est où Luke ? Lui cria-t-elle.

Pour toute réponse, le robot sortit une boite marron de son ventre et s'approcha de la porte dont une plus grosse partie s'effaça, cette fois. Pendant le cour instant durant lequel la boite tombait par terre, elle entendit, venant surement de la cellule d'à-côté :

-Un pyjama à licornes ! Sérieusement ? Elle se prend pour qui Sybil ! Je suis un assassin mature et classe ! Elle pense vraiment que ce truc est approprié pour moi ?

Ah. Bah la plus intelligente c'était faite prendre aussi. Et elle criait par la petite ouverture de sa propre porte, qui s'était sûrement refermée, car on entendait plus rien.

Elle prit sa boite et, priant de tout son cœur de ne pas se retrouver avec un pyjama Winx, l'ouvrit doucement.

Alors là, c'était pas un pyjama Winx. Dans la boite se trouvait un de ces pistolets noirs et bleus. Pas d'armes, hein ? Au moins, avec ce truc, elle pourrait s'échapper…

Elle saisit le pistolet par la crosse et immédiatement, entendit la même voix de femme robotique que la dernière fois.

-Bonjour, Pikachu. C'est le Sybil Système qui vous parle.

-Ok, un pistolet qui s'exprime. Ca marche pas très bien, leur truc contre la folie…

-Nous voudrions vous poser quelques questions.

-Les miennes d'abord.

Elle sentit que si le pistolet pouvait soupirer ou lever les yeux au ciel, il le ferait.

-Qu'est le Sybil Système ?

-Un assemblage d'ordinateurs qui…

-Tss. Ca fait plusieurs centaines d'années que je vit en ce mode. Je sais que vous mentez.

-D'où venez vous, Pikachu ? Nous nous vous reconnaissons pas comme faisant parti de notre monde. C'est pour cela que nous vous avons fourni, à vous et à vos amis, un coefficient de criminalité élevé, avons de pouvoir vous garder sous contrôle.

-Je comprends rien à votre truc, là.

-Aucune importance, ce ne fait que confirmer nos hypothèses. Répondez.

-Vous ne me répondez pas, moi non plus.

L'arme resta silencieuse quelques instants puis déclara.

-Au fond, ça n'a pas d'importance. Même si nous ne vous connaissons pas, nous devons vous assimiler et vous intégrer à la société. Ce soir, l'inspecteur Tsunemori viendra vous rendre visite et vous proposera d'intégrer la police en tant qu'exécuteur. Vous devez accepter.


End file.
